His Dark Obsession
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Tak ada obsesi lain yang diinginkan Vincent Crabbe selain menjadikan Hermione Jean Granger sebagai miliknya. Miliknya dan hanya miliknya...


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Vincent Crabbe.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Obsesi adalah ide, pikiran, bayangan, gangguan jiwa atau emosi tidak terkendali yang sering datang tanpa dikehendaki dan mendesak masuk ke dalam pikiran seseorang.

Bagi dedengkot Slytherin seperti Vincent Crabbe, obsesi bukan hal asing baginya. Jika rekan-rekannya di asrama berlogo ular perak terpikat pada kemurnian darah, status dan kepantasan sosial serta kemuliaan hidup lainnya, Vincent Crabbe berbeda. Pewaris tunggal keturunan bangsawan sihir terbaik itu hanya terobsesi pada satu-satunya hal yang terlarang untuknya.

Si gadis berpembuluh lumpur kotor.

Hermione Jean Granger...

* * *

Obsesi adalah pemikiran, dorongan atau gambaran berulang dan terus-menerus yang terasa mengganggu, menekan, berlebihan dan tidak masuk akal.

Bagi Beater tim Quidditch Slytherin seperti Vincent Crabbe, obsesi bukan barang baru baginya. Jika kolega terdekatnya, si moron besar berbulu Gregory Goyle terjerat obsesi menyantap makanan berlemak dan berminyak, Vincent Crabbe seratus persen berbeda. Putra kesayangan Pelahap Maut terkemuka Crabbe Senior itu hanya terobsesi pada satu-satunya menu memikat yang diharamkan untuknya.

Si buah terlarang bermata sehangat madu pekat.

Hermione Jean Granger...

* * *

Berlari kesetanan seakan-akan dikejar ribuan anjing neraka, Hermione Jean Granger terisak-isak menaiki undak-undakan tangga. Di belakangnya, Prefek Ravenclaw, Padma Patil memanggil-manggil prihatin, bersusah-payah mengikuti Hermione yang sudah berbelok tajam di ujung koridor lantai tujuh.

Pergerakan tak terkendali Hermione terhenti saat kakinya tersandung ketopong baju zirah yang sepertinya baru dijatuhkan si hantu jahil, Peeves beberapa menit lalu. Jatuh tengkurap dengan bunyi gedebuk keras menyakitkan yang bisa membangunkan seisi kastil, Hermione menumpahkan sedu-sedan memilukan yang memantul-mantul sedih di dinding-dinding dingin berbatu. Melalui setiap tetes bening air mata yang tercurah berhamburan, Hermione mati-matian mengusir bayangan percintaan panas yang mengoyak isi kepala.

Percintaan di rumah kaca yang melibatkan pemuda berambut menyala yang paling dicintainya...

"Ron brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek!"

Bernapas sukar, tersendat dan tersengal-sengal, Hermione mendaratkan kepalan di lantai pualam, memuntahkan semua angkara murka, sakit hati dan tikaman pengkhianatan yang mengoyak-ngoyak batinnya. Tega sekali Ron berbuat senista itu padanya. Tega sekali Ron memamerkan kemesraan percintaan ganasnya dengan Lavender tepat di depan mata kepalanya...

Berlutut sesenggukan, bahu Hermione tersentak melawan isakan. Di luar, burung hantu bertotol berteriak menembus malam bersinar bulan. Mendarat tepat di jendela melengkung yang menaungi Hermione, manik terang si burung menyorot tajam ke sudut tergelap koridor. Tempat di mana pemuda bermata sehampa ruang neraka mengamati dengan kepuasan penuh adegan sedu-sedan yang terhampar di hadapannya.

Berlindung dalam selubung kegelapan pekat yang melingkupinya, Vincent Crabbe berdiri kokoh dan serius. Bibir tipisnya melengkung puas saat erangan menyedihkan Hermione meresap masuk terbawa semilir angin malam. Jika kaum pria biasa akan terusik dan tak tahan mendengar tangisan wanita, Crabbe berbeda. Di telinganya, ratapan nestapa dan rintihan penderitaan Hermione tak ubahnya melodi indah pengantar tidur. Nada-nada menyenangkan yang setara dengan gempita sorak-sorai kemenangan.

Kemenangan karena lagi-lagi dia berhasil menuntaskan rangkaian rencana besarnya. Rencana yang pada akhirnya berujung pada satu tujuan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Menjadikan Hermione Jean Granger sebagai miliknya.

Miliknya dan hanya miliknya...

* * *

"Seandainya saja aku ada di tempat, si bego Ronald Bilius Weasley yang oh-entah-kenapa-bisa-menjadi-kakakku dan si jalang brengsek Lavender Brown pasti sudah sekarat terhantam Kutukan-Kepak-Kelelawar."

Menuangkan saus mayones ke permukaan daging ham, Ginny Weasley mendelik liar. Pupil coklat kuning emasnya menonjol marah, menanap dua insan berbeda jenis kelamin yang duduk nyaman bersebelahan di bangku ujung meja.

Tak mempedulikan pelototan anak-anak yang memandang berbisik-bisik dan bertanya-tanya maupun geraman tak setuju para guru, pasangan menghebohkan yang kemarin malam tertangkap basah bercinta bergairah sampai terengah-engah di dalam rumah kaca sekolah itu saling berpelukan erat sembari bersuap-suapan mesra.

"Jangan khawatir, Gin. Kemarin malam, Hermione sudah memuntahkan murka dengan sepenuh dendam. Bayangkan saja, kurang dari senano detik, singa betina tercinta kita langsung menerapkan semua jampi-jampi keren yang ada di buku _Kutukan dan Kontra Kutukan (Pikat Lawan dan Kutuk Lawan dengan Pembalasan Dendam Mutakhir: Rambut Rontok, Kaki Lemas dan Lidah Beku),_" Padma Patil yang mendekam nyaman di samping Hermione merespon cepat dalam satu tarikan napas.

Biasanya, Padma tak pernah mengobrol bersama atau makan pagi bersama anak-anak Gryffindor. Namun hari ini, dengan alasan solidaritas sesama Prefek, dara keturunan India berwatak sangat menyenangkan itu berbaik hati memindahkan nampan sarapan ke meja asrama berlambang singa.

"Benarkah? Pantas pagi ini tampang mereka babak-belur begitu," Ginny menggerutu di balik napas, menatap bersungut-sungut garis rambut Ron yang menipis maupun luka cungkilan yang melekat jelas di lengan sintal Lavender. Robekan patukan burung yang pastilah terlahir dari penerapan Mantra Oppugno. Jampi-jampi pengontrol binatang yang sudah dikuasai Hermione sejak setahun silam.

Mengangguk kasar, bibir Hermione mengatup keras hingga membentuk seiris garis tipis. Semalam, sewaktu dirinya yang sedang berpatroli mengelilingi sekolah bersama Padma secara kebetulan memergoki adegan mesum tersebut, ia yang terbakar emosi tak merasa bersalah menghajar Ron dan Lavender dengan guna-guna mencekam yang ada di dalam diktat _Kutukan dan Kontra Kutukan_ maupun _Sihir Dasar untuk yang Sibuk dan Sakit Hati_.

Tapi, saat kemarahannya mereda dan akal sehatnya kembali mengudara, Hermione merasa malu dan tak enak hati karena tega menyakiti teman sendiri.

Teman laki-laki terbaik yang selama ini mengisi bilik hati...

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah, Hermione. Lavender saja yang licik. Menikung di tengah-tengah jalan. Padahal, selama ini dia tahu kalau kau sangat mencintai Ron. _Hell_, dia bahkan menjadi teman curhat setiamu selama ini," Ginny minum seteguk jus akar bit ungu dari cangkirnya, bibir marahnya bergerak-gerak menggumamkan umpatan kotor yang bisa membuat telinga Lavender melepuh dan hangus terbakar.

Mendesah menggerutu, Hermione mengerlingkan pandangan ke Lavender yang sekarang sudah bergelut lengket bak belut di pangkuan Ron. Menggelayut rapat tak ubahnya sulur-sulur daun rambat, Lavender menatap manja dan bergairah sebelum membenamkan bibir seksinya di mulut Ron. Menyuguhkan adu gulat mulut yang membuat seisi Aula Besar menggeram tak nyaman.

Membuang muka, Hermione menyentak koran _Daily Prophet_ hingga terbuka. Menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan untuk meredam bunyi kecupan menjijikkan yang meruyak dari ujung pandangan, Hermione mencerna caci-maki Ginny yang bergaung dan berdenyut-denyut di telinganya.

Licik dan menyalip di tikungan. Jika menuruti ego pribadi, ia pasti membenarkan anggapan tersebut. Tanpa sungkan-sungkan menjengek dan mengejek Lavender sebagai pelacur pinggiran dan jalang tingkat rendah yang tak setia kawan.

Tapi, jika direnungkan lebih lanjut, Hermione sadar dakwaan amoral tersebut tak sepenuhnya benar. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, ia belum berstatus kekasih resmi Ron. Jadi, bukan salah Lavender jika gadis montok berambut pirang kecoklatan itu menerjang garis start lebih awal.

Selain itu, mungkin saja dirinya terlalu besar kepala dan tak mau membuka mata. Mungkin saja ia salah mengartikan binar tertarik di wajah penuh bintik Ron. Mungkin saja undangan terang-terangan yang menyala-nyala dari sepasang mata biru Ron ditujukan pada Lavender.

Bukan dirinya...

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Harry? Apa kau setuju Ron berpasangan dengan Lavender?" Ginny bersungut-sungut tidak senang, api amarah bergelora dan berkerjapan di kedalaman bola mata memikatnya.

Menggosok pelupuk mata yang bersinar muram di balik lensa, Harry James Potter, sahabat terbaik Ron dan Hermione mendesah miris. Memainkan asal-asalan satu pak Kartu Mengocok Sendiri, pemuda tampan berambut hitam berantakan itu menjawab dengan suara berat penuh ironi.

"Aku tidak berhak mencampuri kehidupan pribadi Ron, Gin. Tapi sejujurnya, aku tidak memahami perubahan sikap Ron. Kupikir ia benar-benar mencintai Hermione."

"Ha! Jangan-jangan Lavender memakai Mantra Confundus. Atau Jimat Pemikat dan Ramuan Cinta Amortentia ilegal!" Ginny yang sejak tahun pertama tak pernah akur dengan Lavender menyambar cepat. Kekesalan tak tertahankan karena gagal menjodohkan Hermione dengan kakak laki-lakinya membuat rambut merah mengkilat Ginny yang biasanya terburai lemas mencuat seperti tersengat listrik tegangan tinggi.

"Hei, jangan bicara sekenanya. Asal kalian tahu, Lavender tidak securang itu! Dia hanya menggunakan daya tarik erotis dan pesona feminin tak terbatas," Parvati Patil, saudari kembar Padma Patil yang sedari tadi menatap ekspresi tragis Hermione dengan hati terbelah melempar pandang sangat tersinggung.

Sebagai salah satu teman sekamar, Parvati tentu merasa iba dengan duka yang menimpa Hermione. Tapi, sebagai sobat paling karib sekaligus sahabat tak terpisahkan, Parvati tentu tak bisa menerima Lavender dituding mengimitasi cinta atau menerapkan jurus-jurus pelet cinta gadungan.

"Lalu, mengapa Ron bisa berubah total dalam sehari semalam? Selama ini ia tak pernah mempedulikan Lavender. Melihat sebelah mata pun tidak!" Ginny membersut dan mengerjap-ngerjap marah, sudut mulut indahnya terangkat masam saat Parvati yang duduk dengan tangan terlipat menggeleng menyentak.

"Tidak ada guna-guna terlarang atau pengendalian total melalui Kutukan Imperius, Gin," Hermione menyeka dagu dengan serbet, membersihkan sisa-sisa serpihan telur goreng yang menempel melekat.

Sebenarnya, jika mengingat semua maksiat yang diperbuat Lavender, Hermione tidak suka membela salah satu teman sekamarnya itu. Teman yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir menjadi tempat mencurahkan perasaan terpendam yang dirasakannya pada Ron. Tapi, kebenaran tetaplah kebenaran. Kendati hati dan jiwanya terluka parah, ia tak bisa membiarkan Lavender menjadi korban fitnah sepihak.

"Dari mana kau tahu, Hermione?" dengus Ginny tak terima, meletakkan cangkir jus bit di atas tatakan dengan tekanan keras yang tak diperlukan. Melipat dagu, ujung bibir anggota termuda keluarga darah murni Weasley itu bergerak-gerak gusar, tampak tak sabar memberondong pembelaan teman baiknya dengan berjuta macam sanggahan.

"Menurut buku _Teori Ilmu Gaib_ dan _Antalogi Mantra-Mantra Abad Kedelapan belas_, Ron tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda manusia yang terkena mantra atau jimat salah kaprah. Dia tidak ngiler melantur, meracau atau menatap kosong," Hermione berargumentasi dengan kekakuan penuh cela, memasang mata setengah minat pada pasangan hangat yang masih mengumbar ciuman kuat nan hebat.

"Kau sendiri tahu kalau ketahanan saraf Ron sangat diragukan. Dengan pikiran rancu dan samar-samar seperti itu, dia pasti mudah terkena guna-guna cinta," Ginny menghembuskan napas lewat gigi, mendelik tak suka saat Parvati maju berdiri menyemburkan opini berapi-api.

"Lavender tidak memakai sihir hitam tingkat paling tinggi atau siasat licin manapun untuk mendapatkan Ron. Bukankah kalian tahu pasti kalau sejak dulu Ron selalu kesengsem pada wanita gemulai bertubuh indah? Madam Rosmerta, misalnya," sergah Parvati tersulut, suaranya meninggi yakin sewaktu menyebutkan nama pemilik rumah minum _Three Broomstick_. Penyihir cantik menarik yang secara atribut fisik dan fitur rupa memiliki banyak garis kesamaan dengan Lavender.

Belum sempat Ginny membuka mulut untuk membalas, gumaman bernada mistis khas Luna Lovegood mengalun sayup-sayup. Mengemut acar bawang bombai sampai kisut, junior Ravenclaw yang selalu menyantap makanan di meja Gryffindor mengawasi tajam-tajam Ginny dan Parvati dengan mata ungu perak redup yang membelalak menonjol.

"Aku yakin otak Ronald rusak berat terserang epidemi Nargle dan Wrackspurt. Kemarin petang aku melihat dia terperangkap di sulur _mistletoe_ bersama Lavender," angguk Luna bersemangat, menyebut antusias dua makhluk dunia sihir yang bagi sebagian kalangan dipercaya membawa dampak negatif.

Jika Nargle merupakan makhluk pencuri nakal yang mendiami _mistletoe_ atau rumbul besar buah beri putih, Wrackspurt adalah spesimen tak terlihat yang mengapung masuk ke telinga seseorang dan membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Nargle dan Wrackspurt itu cuma cerita karangan tak jelas yang tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan kebenarannya, Luna. Lagipula, mana mungkin ada _mistletoe_ di selasar Hogwarts. Sekarang kan bukan hari Natal," bantah Hermione keras, menyendok dan menyauk sisa telur goreng dengan kegesitan mengagumkan.

"Oh, entahlah. Mungkin ada seseorang yang menyihir dan mengembangbiakkannya lebih awal?" desah Luna misterius, menatap penuh harap gerimis dingin berkabut yang memayungi langit sihir Aula Besar Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Kondisi cuaca muram memprihatinkan yang sesuai dengan atmosfer hati bertopan badai Hermione saat ini.

"Dengar, Luna. Tak ada Nargle atau Wrackspurt di dunia ini. Itu cuma mitos dan dongeng khayalan belaka," Hermione memberi pandangan keras kepala saat bibir Luna mencibir cantik.

"Nargle dan Wrackspurt benar-benar ada, Hermione. Nyata adanya seperti Snorkack-Tanduk-Kisut," Luna mendesah berbisik, mengumandangkan nama hewan sihir pemalu yang dipercaya hidup bebas di pedalaman Swedia.

Tak menghiraukan tampang Hermione yang seperti ingin mengajak berantem maupun dengus menghina Parvati yang terang-terangan menyebutnya gadis konyol berotak disfungsional, Luna memasang kacamata burung hantu pengubah persepsi, lensa pembesar penglihatan yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana. Berputar anggun di tempat, putri tunggal Xenophilius Lovegood, editor tabloid sinting _The Quibbler_ itu mengamati interaksi Ron dan Lavender dengan pandangan melamun.

"Bercinta di rumah kaca. Aku heran mengapa mereka tidak terbelit Jerat Setan atau tersengat Tentakula Berbisa," Luna menatap dengan mata penasaran, tanpa sadar membelai-belai lubang telinganya yang dihiasi dua wortel jingga besar yang terurai berantakan.

"Ya, tak seperti Hermione dan Viktor Krum, bukan?" sindir Parvati licik, menumpahkan saus mapel banyak-banyak ke selembar kue wafel. Di sebelahnya, Padma menggeleng-geleng muak tak percaya, tampak kecewa saudari kembarnya tega mengorek kenangan mengenaskan yang sempat menjadi bahan omongan dan gunjingan paling sedap di tahun keempat mereka.

"Jelas saja mereka selamat karena berkencan di rumah kaca tanaman hias dekoratif macam semak flutterby. Jauh dari jeritan Mandrake, gigitan Geranium Bertaring, perangkap Jerat Setan, cakaran Tentakula Berbisa atau siraman racun nanah Bubotuber," bela Padma segera, dengan sengaja melemparkan kepang rambut hitam panjangnya ke samping hingga nyaris menampar pipi cemberut Parvati.

"Selain itu, Hermione tidak bercinta dengan Krum di rumah kaca. Tak seperti Won-Won dan Lav-Lav," Ginny mencondongkan tubuh ke muka, memberi tekanan berat pada kata-kata 'tidak bercinta'.

"Oke, oke, oke. Krum memang cuma menyatakan cinta pada Hermione di rumah kaca. Tapi, tetap saja dia sial dan harus direparasi intensif di ruang perawatan karena diserang flora langka yang mendadak gila," koreksi Parvati tak acuh, menempelkan ujung potongan kue wafel di bibir sebelum menggigit dan mengunyah dengan keanggunan mengesankan yang tak perlu dipertanyakan.

Mendesis hambar, Hermione menyambar setangkup daging burung pegar bakar, diam-diam mengutuki cercaan dan keisengan Parvati yang kurang ajar. Oh, tak cukupkah malapetaka dan bencana yang menimpanya? Setelah patah hati dan makan hati menyaksikan kemesraan menjijikkan Ron dan Lavender, mengapa dirinya harus terlempar kembali ke turbulensi memori yang merusak harga diri?

_"Kau dikutuk, Herm-ayon-nini. Kau dikutuk..."_

Memejamkan tepian penglihatan, Hermione berusaha sebisa mungkin memblokir rentangan-rentangan waktu dan tapak-tapak suram kenangan yang berputar-putar liar. Sayangnya, sejelas sambaran kilat yang berkelebat di langit-langit Aula Besar, Hermione tak bisa mengelak saat ingatan tentang tuduhan kejam Viktor Krum berdendang dan berkumandang kembali di kolom hatinya...

"Kau dikutuk, Herm-ayon-nini..."

Bernapas keras, tajam dan pendek, mata coklat Hermione menyipit provokatif, memandang waspada tubuh tegap berotot Viktor Krum yang bersandar lemas tak berdaya di susuran tangga pualam dekat pagar lapangan.

Mengejang ganjil, tampak terancam dengan pandangan sangat dingin yang dilayangkan Hermione, mata muram dan suram Krum memandang liar berkeliling, berharap bisa menemukan bala bantuan yang diperlukan. Sayangnya, jelang rembang petang seperti sekarang, tak banyak murid bergerayangan di ujung Aula Depan, lokasi terpencil di mana empat jam pasir berisi batu-batu poin dan nilai asrama terpancang tegak.

"Dikutuk? Apa maksudmu, Viktor?" Hermione tersenyum hambar dengan kegusaran besar, hatinya serasa dimampatkan dan detak jantungnya melonjak bergejolak ketika Krum memandang janggal. Menatap berjengit seakan-akan dirinya penjelmaan iblis wanita yang bertahta di singgasana setan neraka.

"Maksudku, kau dikutuk sehingga membawa tragedi bertubi-tubi bagi lawan jenis yang tertarik padamu," Krum bernapas kasar, rahang kokoh perseginya yang menegang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Membenahi tepi jubah resmi bulu berang-berang yang berkibar-kibar ditabrak angin berkesiur, tangan kanan Krum mengusap-usap perban tebal yang membebat cabikan luka di tubuhnya. Torehan berdarah yang ditimbulkan serangan tanaman rumah kaca dan asap berapi Naga Bola Api Cina, hewan legendaris berbahaya yang kemarin lusa berhasil ditundukkannya dengan taruhan nyawa.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau menuduh semua petaka dan prahara yang kau alami disebabkan olehku?" Hermione mendengking dengan suara masam, dagu mungilnya bergetar gusar ketika sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya bayangan ketakutan mendera dan berpendar di iris gelap pekat Krum.

"Yah, ini bukan kesalahanmu sepenuhnya, Herm-ayon-nini. Seperti yang kubilang, kau dikutuk setan," Krum mengulang bimbang, mengencangkan wajah dan mengetatkan rahang ketika Hermione melangkah geram ke arahnya.

Merentangkan telapak tangan berbalut perban dengan lemah, Krum tanpa berkata-kata meminta Hermione untuk berhenti di tempat. Tekad pasrah berserah yang merebak dari partikel tubuh dan sekujur pori-pori Krum mau tak mau memaksa Hermione menghentikan manuver kakinya.

Marah dalam diam, Hermione membiarkan kedongkolan dan kejengkelannya mengalir lirih seperti lahar dingin. Kehangatan samar sinar redup mentari senja yang membelai pipi serta wangi tanaman aromatis dan bau air Danau Hitam yang setengah membeku tak mampu memadamkan bara sakit hati dan angkara murka yang melanda sekujur jiwa.

Dikutuk setan? Dirinya?

Astaga, berani betul Viktor Krum, si pemain Quidditch yang sangat hebat dan terkenal memfitnah dirinya sebagai gadis pembawa sial. Tega sekali Viktor Krum, si jagoan kebanggaan Institut Sihir Durmstrang mengecamnya sebagai pihak yang harus bertanggung jawab atas endemi bala ganda yang menimpa.

Merlin, salahnya-kah jika tanaman rumah kaca seperti Jerat Setan, Tentakula Berbisa, Geranium Bertaring dan Bubotuber mendadak hidup dan menyerang membabi-buta di saat Seeker tim nasional Quidditch Bulgaria itu menyatakan cinta padanya?

Begitu juga dengan tugas pertama yang diterima Krum di Turnamen Triwizard, kontes sihir antar tiga sekolah sihir bergengsi yang kebetulan sekali dilangsungkan di puri Hogwarts. Salahnya-kah jika Naga Bola Api Cina merajalela dan nyaris membakar habis Krum dengan sekali semburan napas?

"Sebaiknya kau pergi menemui cenayang atau paranormal, Hermione," Krum akhirnya berinisiatif mengoyak tabir keheningan mengganggu yang memenuhi udara, tak sadar sepenuhnya jika saran dan nasihatnya mengiris nurani Hermione bagai sembilu dingin.

"Aku tidak percaya dukun santet, tukang tenung dan makhluk sejenisnya," Hermione mendesis dan menghembuskan napas gusar lewat gigi, tak habis pikir mengapa pemuda kuat dan perkasa sekaliber Krum percaya pada dunia mistik dan takhayul.

Tak hanya itu, sebagai pelajar paling unggul sekaligus penyihir bermutu yang mengerti hipotesis dan teori akademis, Hermione paling anti berhubungan dengan golongan pembohong licik terlatih seperti paranormal dan peramal.

"Tapi, ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Herm-ayon-nini," Krum bersikeras, mulut dan matanya mengeras ketika Hermione tersenyum kaku tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak dikutuk, Viktor. Tidak!" Hermione berkata kasar, mengulang dengan suara berbahaya sebelum berjalan ngebut mengentak menuju Aula Besar. Berlalu pergi meninggalkan Krum yang masih menatap tajam penuh ketakutan...

Melepas napas dalam desisan panjang, Hermione mengawasi pantulan wajah merengutnya yang beriak di kuah sup kentang. Setelah menolak mentah-mentah permohonan Krum agar dirinya diobati dukun, ia tak pernah berkontak mata atau berkomunikasi lagi dengan penyihir berwajah besar dan sangar itu. Pun begitu juga halnya dengan Krum. Setiap kali melihat bayangan Hermione di ujung kelokan, pemuda berhidung bengkok itu mendadak berbelok atau menghilang misterius.

_"Kau dikutuk, Herm-ayon-nini. Dikutuk..."_

Menggeleng kuat-kuat untuk menyembuhkan pikiran kalut dan sayatan ketakutan tak terdefinisikan yang sedikit demi sedikit merenggut dada dan mengocok perut, Hermione mengambil makanan penutup terakhir yang terhidang di atas nampan keemasan.

Menyelesaikan mengunyah sebutir buah ara masak, Hermione mengecap dan mengapresiasi rasa manis segar memikat yang meresap. Saking asyiknya menyantap, Hermione tak sadar sama sekali jika sedari tadi semua pembicaraan dan kegiatannya dipantau sepasang mata gelap pekat sehampa dunia bawah tanah.

Manik kelam sedalam lautan kegelapan milik seorang pemuda berbahaya yang sejak lama terobsesi padanya...

* * *

Menonton kesibukan Aula Besar dengan ekspresi tanpa perasaan, Vincent Crabbe minum dalam satu tegukan panjang. Mereguk lama dan tenang, Crabbe menghabiskan tetes terakhir Gillywater, larutan campuran air tawar dan Gillyweed; tanaman magis berlendir khas Mediterania.

Diapit kroni-kroninya yang biasa, kawanan dungu dan dogol yang tak menyadari glamor gelap dan talenta terpendamnya, Crabbe menikmati dengan kepuasan jahat semua kerusakan fatal yang dibuatnya.

Semua...

Termasuk ejekan dan cercaan busuk seputar romansa baru Ron Weasley dan Lavender Brown yang mendengung bergaung di sekelilingnya.

"Kalian lihat tampang kusut si Darah Lumpur? Akhirnya si tukang memerintah-merintah yang sangat ingin tahu dan menyebalkan itu kena batunya," Pansy Parkinson, gadis jelek mirip anjing pesek dengan perilaku seliar kucing sawah terkekeh menciut-ciut, dengan murah hati menampakkan deretan gigi tak rapi setajam silet yang berkilat-kilat jahat.

Tertawa licik dan riang dengan nada melengking dibuat-buat yang memuakkan, Pansy mencecap lidah secara terang-terangan sebelum berkoar menggelegar. Membasuh ratusan pasang kuping penghuni Aula Besar dengan suaranya yang secempreng garpu logam yang digarukkan ke kaleng rombeng.

"Ooh, sampai detik ini aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa mengingat roman muka terluka si Granger sewaktu memergoki adegan mesum Weasley dan Brown. Gumpalan lumpur bego dan gadis darah jelek seperti dia mana mungkin menang melawan gadis cantik pandai berdandan dan memiliki banyak teman seperti Brown," Pansy terbahak seperti orang gila, satu sudut bibir merah jambu berkilatnya ditarik ke atas membentuk seringai keji mengerikan.

Menjatuhkan pandangan ke arah Hermione yang duduk diam mengancam, Pansy tersenyum amat puas. Kentara sekali dara manja dan berpikiran pendek itu senang bukan buatan berhasil mempermalukan Hermione di depan seluruh warga sekolah.

Menyetel tampang idiot pandir lengkap dengan senyum tolol, Crabbe mengawasi Pansy yang sibuk bersorak mengolok-olok. Jauh di relung dada, senyum kobra Crabbe melebar dan menjalar sewaktu Hermione membanting serbet makan sebelum berlari keluar, pergi tanpa komentar meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Brilian, Pans," Draco Malfoy si setan penggoda tampan dengan kulit sepucat sinar rembulan berkomentar dengan suara datar menjengkelkan. Membelai-belai pundak kerempeng Pansy yang tersenyum bodoh tersipu-sipu, Malfoy berbicara lamban dan menjemukan dengan kecepatan setara seekor siput. Tindakan memanjangkan ucapan yang terkadang membuat Crabbe tak tahan untuk memutar bola mata ke udara.

"Kita harus terus menyiksa Granger dengan kisah-kisah bombastis percintaan buas Weasley dan Brown," desak Malfoy keji, netra kelabu peraknya yang bersinar terang seperti kilau cahaya bulan tertumbuk ke sudut terjauh meja Gryffindor. Tempat di mana Ron dan Lavender masih menempel lekat seperti sepasang plester pencabut kutil.

"Selain itu, akan lebih baik bila kita bisa menjelek-jelekkan dan mengintimidasi Granger dengan kabar gempuran tak berperikemanusiaan yang berlangsung di rumah kaca," Malfoy terus memprovokasi hati penuh dendam Pansy dengan suara manis selicin belut.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi di rumah kaca semalam?" Gregory Goyle, si tolol berbadan besar yang kegemukannya berada di luar ambang batas menggigit besar-besar sebalok keju edam. Menuang susu kental manis segelas penuh, remaja bertubuh bulat telur itu menenggak dengan berisik, selama itu sepasang mata kecil berairnya terus menatap penuh semangat Malfoy dan Pansy yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Sebetulnya, seluruh penduduk asrama Slytherin sudah mendengar ulasan luas dan informasi lengkap tentang insiden menghebohkan semalam, berkat laporan menyeluruh Pansy dan Malfoy yang menjabat sebagai Prefek Slytherin, tentunya. Namun, bagi raksasa tolol berotak Troll seperti Goyle, ia harus dikuliahi dan diceramahi secara repetitif sampai bisa mengingat secara terperinci.

"Semalam, Granger dan Patil Ravenclaw secara tak sengaja memergoki Brown dan Weasley bercinta di rumah kaca," Pansy mengerling lewat atas gelas, tampak tak terusik dengan kualitas otak Goyle yang terbuat dari kotoran. Memegang piala perak asli berisi sari buah alami di antara kedua tangan, dara manja, kolokan dan sok kuasa itu menyambung penggalan penjelasannya.

"Begitu melihat hal tersebut, Granger mengamuk dengan kekuatan setara banteng gila. Si cewek darah buruk dan busuk itu langsung merajang serta merajam para korban dengan mantra-mantra manjur. Guna-guna mengerikan yang membuat Weasley dan Brown berubah menjadi gumpalan peyat-peyot," Pansy tersenyum menyeramkan, kegembiraan tanpa belas kasihan terpancar keluar dari intonasi suara dengkinya.

"Yeah, mungkin kalau tidak dicegah Patil, Granger pasti sudah mengutuk mereka berdua jadi batu. Bahkan, saat ditemukan McGonagall dan Sprout yang bergegas datang usai mendengar keributan, tubuh Brown dan Weasley masih diselimuti tentakel mirip kutil," Malfoy nimbrung sembari tergelak jahat, menyentakkan kepala dengan tajam ke bagian kanan meja guru. Zona di mana Wakil Kepala Sekolah Profesor Minerva McGonagall tengah mengobrol mendalam dengan koleganya, guru Herbologi, Profesor Pomona Sprout.

"Urgh! Menakutkan sekali si Darah Lumpur itu," Goyle menghela napas dengan bergidik, mulut bergelambir dan rahang besarnya menganga lebar sampai nyaris terjatuh menembus lantai.

"Yang lebih menggembirakan lagi, si teladan Granger tak luput dari detensi. Jika Brown dan Weasley ditugaskan menyedot pispot berisi tinja binatang dan menulis ulang arsip-arsip lama kasus pelanggaran para siswa, aku mendengar Granger divonis hukuman menyortir cacing Flobber busuk dan sehat untuk keperluan kelas Ramuan," sembur Pansy kelewat bersemangat. Dilihat dari agresivitas ucapannya, tak perlu diragukan lagi kalau gadis bodoh bukan kepalang dan berotak tidak beres itu menikmati kiprah terbarunya sebagai pengipas desas-desus kalangan atas.

Terus berwajah bosan, Crabbe membiarkan celoteh senang Pansy masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri. Daripada menaruh perhatian pada tindak-tanduk Pansy yang memuakkan, Crabbe memilih menyeringai di dalam hati, menyelamati dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, bagian penting dari susunan rencana untuk mendapatkan Hermione tuntas terlaksana. Oh, Pansy dan Prefek asrama lainnya memang berkesempatan menyaksikan huru-hara semalam secara langsung, tapi mereka semua tak tahu bahwa dirinya-lah aktor intelektual di balik pertunjukan melodrama yang menguras darah dan air mata.

Mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran piala kristal dengan ringan, Crabbe menekan perasaan tak puas yang berkecamuk di benak. Kalau mau jujur, ia sudah bosan dan jemu melempar cengiran dungu atau berakting sebagai motor penggembira berotak tumpul yang hanya bisa menggeramkan ancaman-ancaman kosong tak bermakna.

Jika bisa memilih, ia lebih suka bertindak sesuka hati, mempertontonkan karakter asli sebagai penyihir beradab berhati biadab. Lelaki egosentris berotak kriminal yang bersedia menggunakan segala macam cara untuk mendapatkan kepuasan pribadi.

_"Air tenang itu menghanyutkan, Vincent. Sebagai bagian dari garis keturunan kegelapan, kau harus bertindak bagai bara dalam sekam serta berbicara seperti ular yang lidahnya terbagi..."_

Mengaduk-aduk kaldu kental hingga tumpah-ruah ke sela-sela taplak, Crabbe menarik bibir membentuk seringai culas ketika wajah mulus angkuh Irma Crabbe Black bergentayangan di pusat ingatan.

_Bertindak bagai bara dalam sekam serta berbicara seperti ular yang lidahnya terbagi..._

Ya, apa yang dinasihatkan bibi buyut-nya memang benar...

Jika tak ingin rahasia hitam paling gelapnya terbongkar, ia harus bertahan memasang kedok anak bego brengsek tukang mengancam. Algojo idiot tak berotak yang hanya bisa manggut-manggut melaksanakan semua titah konyol Draco Malfoy. Paduka raja dan pemuda pemuncak strata masyarakat darah murni yang secara struktural terpaksa harus dijilatnya. Remaja culas tukang main perempuan yang tak memiliki bakat dan kemampuan apa-apa selain kepiawaian menyisiri rambut semburat platinum-nya hingga terpoles licin.

Tapi, balik lagi ke titik tolak semula, jika tak ingin identitasnya sebagai penyihir hitam jahat berkekuatan luar biasa terungkap, ia wajib bermain cantik dengan terus berperan sebagai babon bloon tidak menonjol yang gemar mengenakan jubah besar gedombrongan. Kostum kacau menggelikan yang terpaksa dikenakan untuk mempertegas imej bodoh dan dungu yang disandangnya.

Padahal, tanpa diketahui banyak orang, termasuk Severus Snape si Kepala Asrama Slytherin merangkap guru Ramuan, ia sudah menguasai cabang-cabang ilmu gaib mematikan dan ramuan keramat nenek moyang sejak usia tiga belas tahun. Atau persisnya sejak dirinya menemukan lukisan hidup Irma Crabbe Black di loteng berdebu istana utama keluarga Crabbe.

Menelan sesendok kaldu hangat, Crabbe merasakan bayangan iblis menari-nari di kedalaman matanya. Irma Crabbe Black, ahli klenik sekaligus wanita panutan para bangsawan yang diam-diam mengerti sihir magis paling kuno tak hanya memberinya motivasi bergengsi. Mendiang nenek kandung ayah baptis Harry Potter, Sirius Black itu juga membantunya menyingkap selongsong kosong yang melingkungi dirinya.

Berkat gemblengan, bimbingan dan bantuan dari tutor sekaligus penasihat spiritualnya itu, ia, Vincent Crabbe yang selama ini minder dan pasif mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya lebih dari sekadar bocah egois paling memuja diri sendiri.

Dan berkat petunjuk salah satu leluhurnya itulah ia tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki banyak kelebihan yang tak dimiliki anggota keluarganya yang lain, termasuk ayah biologisnya yang penakut, kikuk dan berotak kacau.

Lagipula, bukankah sejak awal berguru bibi buyut Irma sudah memuja-mujinya sebagai bajingan tak berjiwa yang mampu membunuh dengan konsentrasi penuh? Makhluk pembinasa kebanggaan dunia hitam yang berhak mendapatkan semua keinginan tanpa terkecuali?

Tanpa terkecuali...

Termasuk Hermione Jean Granger, gadis cerdas tangkas paling pintar seangkatan yang diidam-idamkannya selama ini. Penyihir berpikiran cerdik, berpendidikan tinggi dan haus pengetahuan yang anehnya tak mempercayai hal-hal gaib di luar akal sehat. Hal-hal tak masuk di nalar seperti serangan kutukan Nargle dan Wrackspurt yang disemburkan Luna Lovegood. Perempuan aneh berjiwa tenang yang jika tak ditangani hati-hati berpotensi membahayakan skenario rapi yang disusunnya matang-matang.

Mengelotoki pinggiran roti sembari mengamati Pansy dan Malfoy yang tengah menirukan adegan suap-suapan manja Ron Weasley dan Lavender Brown, Crabbe menyumpah marah tanpa bersuara. Tadi, sewaktu Luna Lovegood menyebutkan tentang insiden terperangkapnya Ron dan Lavender di gerumbul buah beri putih (bocoran kisikan yang berhasil disadap berkat kemampuan membaca bahasa bibir), ia nyaris tersedak sepotong besar pai salmon.

Untung saja argumentasi menohok murid Ravenclaw tahun kelima itu dipatahkan Hermione yang pada dasarnya tak menyukai bidang ramalan dan intisari kegaiban lain yang dipandang tidak logis.

Padahal, tepat seperti yang dicurigai Luna, ia telah menyihir Nargle dan Wrackspurt untuk menyengat dan menyerang Ron serta Lavender. Terkaman kutukan tak terdeteksi yang sukses menggiring insan lemah pendirian seperti mereka ke dalam rayuan bujukan berkencan tanpa busana di dalam rumah kaca.

Rumah kaca penuh semaian semak flutterby yang kemarin malam termasuk dalam salah satu lokasi patroli keliling Hermione...

"Hei, kalau kupikir-pikir, si Granger benar-benar buntung dan tak beruntung kalau berurusan dengan masalah percintaan," Goyle berkuak tiba-tiba, tanpa diduga mengucapkan hal penting dan rasional yang jelas-jelas tak serasi dengan imej otak udang yang diusungnya selama ini.

"Kalau kau pikir-pikir? Ya ampun, sejak kapan kau bisa berpikir, Goyle?" Malfoy mencibir pedas, mengumpil dan mencukil-cukil kotoran di balik gigi dengan lagak kurang ajar.

"Aku... aku hanya memperhatikan, Malfoy. Hanya itu," Goyle mengendur menciut di bawah tatapan mendesak dan menyelidik Malfoy. Menenggelamkan diri serendah-rendahnya di kursi, pemuda bertubuh lebar dan melar itu berbisik tertahan dengan suara kecil.

"Sebelum Weasley, bukankah Granger juga gagal berpacaran dengan Krum? Belum lagi dengan kasus Cormac McLaggen," sedak Goyle takut-takut, mata canggungnya membulat was-was saat bertatapan tanpa sengaja dengan manik sekeras batu hitam milik Crabbe yang menari dalam nada kematian.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau hobi memperhatikan perempuan buangan berdarah kotor itu. Jangan-jangan kau jatuh hati pada cewek turunan kelas rendah itu," bentak Pansy sangar, rahang anjing pesek dan gigi geligi runcingnya gemeretuk kaku saking marahnya.

Memang sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Pansy yang selalu ingin dinomor satukan dalam berbagai hal sangat membenci Hermione, satu-satunya Darah Lumpur berotak ajaib yang sukses mendapatkan banyak perhatian sekaligus reputasi berkilau. Dua instrumen pengakuan sosial yang sangat didamba-dambakan Pansy selama ini.

Memandang tanpa suara, Crabbe menatap jauh ke dalam mata Goyle yang berderit ngeri, mencari-cari secara pasti indikasi yang menyatakan kalau salah satu rekan sekamarnya itu menyukai Hermione. Oh, jika Goyle diam-diam mencintai Hermione, Crabbe bersumpah kingkong gendut tukang bikin malu itu akan membayar semahal-mahalnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak menyukai Granger," gagap Goyle termangu-mangu, bergumam tak jelas dari ujung mulut berliurnya yang berdekut takut. Mengelap bola-bola peluh yang membanjir dan menggantung di alis liarnya dengan ujung lengan kemeja, Goyle menelan ludah dengan susah sebelum balik menatap Malfoy dengan pandangan digagah-gagahkan.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa kita bisa memanfaatkan reputasi tercela Granger dalam urusan cinta dan pria. Mungkin kita bisa menyebarkan rumor kalau dia dikutuk," saran Goyle lunak, nyengir gugup dan mengerling putus asa melewati bahu Crabbe yang masih mempelajarinya dengan ekspresi tertutup.

Menelusuri wajah Goyle yang sepucat kematian dengan mata dingin yang diselubungi topeng tak terbaca, Crabbe menarik napas panjang dan tenang. Tampaknya, ia tak harus mengeringkan darah Goyle dengan tangannya sendiri. Sesuai dengan yang diutarakan, teman bermain sejak kecilnya itu tak menyimpan secuil pun perasaan istimewa pada Hermione.

_Tapi kau tetap harus siaga dan waspada, Vincent Crabbe. Kepala bebal seperti Gregory Goyle saja sadar jika ada yang tak beres dengan dinamika cinta Hermione. Kau tak ingin staf pengajar terutama Kepala Sekolah Profesor Albus Dumbledore mendeteksi kejanggalan ganjil yang terjadi, bukan?_

Menekuk dan mengertakkan buku-buku jari, Crabbe melekatkan pandangan ke mimbar utama, tempat di mana Profesor Dumbledore biasa bersemayam menyantap sarapan. Seperti tiga hari sebelumnya, bangku tinggi berukir emas itu kosong tak berpenghuni. Gelagat kuat yang mengisyaratkan bahwa penyihir terbesar di zaman modern tersebut masih menghadiri pertemuan darurat Federasi Penyihir Internasional yang dilangsungkan di Estonia, negara berdaulat di kawasan Baltik, Eropa Utara.

Namun, kendati akhir-akhir ini Profesor Dumbledore eksis berkegiatan di luar lingkungan Hogwarts, Crabbe sadar ia tak boleh berlengah-lengah. Jika keledai bego dengan ingatan pendek dan payah seperti Gregory Goyle saja sadar ada hal yang tak beres dengan kisah cinta Hermione, apalagi guru-guru tukang ikut campur lainnya, yang jelas-jelas memiliki ketelitian mumpuni.

"Omonganmu ada benarnya juga, Goyle," Pansy menepukkan ujung jari di mulut, sepasang indra visualnya yang berkilat-kilat bengis mengawasi tanpa berjengit tubuh tambun Goyle yang bermandikan keringat dingin.

"Semenjak mengajak Granger berkencan di awal tahun ajaran, Cormac McLaggen memang ketiban nahas berulang-ulang. Mulai dari keracunan tahi Doxy sampai dipukuli pohon Dedalu Perkasa."

Membenamkan mulut dalam-dalam ke cawan untuk meredam seringai simpul yang bermain-main di ujung bibir, Crabbe terkekeh rendah tanpa suara. Bencana dan malapetaka beruntun. Ya, itulah kutukan yang diluncurkannya untuk Cormac McLaggen dan Viktor Krum. Dua pemuda sok berkuasa yang berani-beraninya mengajak kencan dan menyatakan cinta pada Hermione di rumah kaca.

Untuk melempar dua bajingan tengik tersebut ke neraka kenahasan yang paling nahas, Crabbe mengandalkan boneka lilin setan dan doa-doa kutukan nenek moyang yang diajarkan bibi buyut Irma. Seperti racun yang tidak ada penawar, rapalan sihir hitam paling kuno ciptaan bibi buyut Irma tak menimbulkan bekas jejak. Tak seperti Kutukan Imperius atau mantra-mantra terlarang kacangan lainnya yang bisa teridentifikasi secara kasat mata.

"Betul, betul sekali. Kita bisa memanfaatkan isu dikutuk setan untuk membuat Granger terlempar dari Hogwarts dengan arang di muka," Malfoy menggembungkan dada dengan bangga, bertingkah seakan-akan dirinya-lah yang mencetuskan gagasan fantastis tersebut.

Berdiri cemas dengan tubuh setegang benang terentang, Goyle mengerling Crabbe yang mengangguk-angguk konyol merespon omongan Malfoy. Di sudut terjauh benaknya, Goyle curiga Crabbe berpura-pura bertingkah seperti kerbau bego.

Oh ya, sobat sejak kecilnya itu memang dingin dan tak banyak bicara seperti robot, tapi terkadang Crabbe membuatnya takut setengah mati. Lihat saja tatapan tanpa belas kasihan yang dihunjamkan ke arahnya beberapa menit silam. Pandangan mematikan yang membuat darahnya membeku dan jantungnya melejit naik ke tenggorokan.

Menggaruk batok kepala bundarnya yang tidak gatal, Goyle membuka mulut dengan sangsi sebelum menutupnya kembali saat sisi ayam pengecut petak-petok-nya mengambil kendali.

Memangnya kenapa jika Crabbe bersandiwara, bergesa-gesa bermuka dua atau menyimpan rahasia berbahaya tak kasat mata? Lagipula, tanpa bisa dijelaskan dengan logika, Goyle merasa hidupnya akan jauh lebih aman jika tak merecoki urusan pribadi salah satu teman sepermainannya itu.

"_Well_, karena aku sudah kenyang, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini," Malfoy mendorong tubuhnya bangkit dari kursi, tak peduli sama sekali kendati tiga teman setianya belum selesai menghabiskan menu pencuci mulut favorit mereka.

"Draco, pagi ini kita punya dua jam bebas tanpa pelajaran," Pansy menyingkirkan cepat-cepat sepotong melon kuning besar yang baru tergigit separuh. Mengibas rambut ke balik bahu dengan semua keanggunan mengundang dan keterpesonaan feminin yang dimilikinya, Pansy mendengkur manja seraya menggosok-gosokkan torso atas tubuhnya yang tipis dan rata ke lengan jubah Malfoy yang terjahit rapi sempurna.

"Nah, apa kau mau menghabiskan waktu dan melewatkan hari bersamaku? Kau tahu, melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan yang bisa membakar kalori dan membuat kita berkeringat bergairah?" Pansy bertanya manis, terus mengulas senyum merayu tak tahu malu.

"Boleh juga idemu, Pans. Lagipula, sudah lama juga aku tak mencicipi servis dan pelayananmu," Malfoy merapikan bagian depan jubah sekolah dengan penuh gaya. Mengirimkan seringai miring amat seksi yang membuat Pansy menarik napas penuh hasrat, Malfoy mengajak salah satu teman tidurnya itu untuk pergi bersama-sama ke kamar asrama.

Melompat bangkit dari bangku secepat kucing berburu, Pansy tanpa ragu-ragu menggelendoti lengan Malfoy. Mendesak dekat untuk menyejajarkan langkah, Pansy dengan sengaja berlenggak-lenggok genit memamerkan rok sekolah yang melambai berani.

Berderap kaku, Crabbe seperti biasa mengikuti rapat di belakang, diikuti Goyle yang mengeluyur rikuh. Berjalan berat dengan langkah diseret, Crabbe mengatup-ngatupkan tinju dengan lagak mengancam sewaktu Malfoy menendang minggir dua anak kelas satu. Sebenarnya, ia malas mengumbar gertak sambal dan intimidasi picisan seperti itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat, demi menjaga kemurnian kedok palsu, ia harus menjiwai permainan tipu daya dan bertindak seperti biasa.

Bertingkah konyol layaknya anjing penjaga setia...

Memicing mengawasi Malfoy yang berjalan dan berkeliaran sok seperti ayam jantan sombong, Crabbe mencoba bersabar dalam hati. Setidaknya, ia hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi hamba sahaya dan abdi setia Malfoy sampai hari wisuda nanti.

Dan, jika waktunya tiba, pada akhirnya ia akan bebas merdeka.

Bebas menjadikan Hermione sebagai miliknya.

Miliknya dan hanya miliknya...

* * *

"Aargh! Kenapa semua barang pribadi milikku bisa hilang begini!"

Bersandar di depan tembok bata rendah, Hermione mengeluh ekstra keras, mencari-cari penasaran notes dan agenda PR yang semalam diletakkannya di dalam tas sekolah.

"Hilang lagi? Bukankah baru dua bulan lalu pot pena bulu dan buku _Sejarah Hogwarts_ edisi khusus milikmu raib tanpa jejak?" Ginny bertanya tak habis heran. Menyelipkan pantat di samping semak yang bermekaran dalam hamparan warna-warna cerah, Ginny mengawasi Hermione yang mengernyit gusar.

"Tak hanya itu, Gin. Akhir liburan Natal tahun lalu aku juga kehilangan mantel kamar bergaris-garis dan saputangan berbintik-bintik hadiah dari Harry," Hermione memeluk kedua lutut lesunya yang menganjur, mengingat-ingat dengan keras sejumlah properti pribadinya yang menguap tak berbekas seakan-akan terkena Mantra Pelenyap.

Meninjau tanpa antusias sekelompok pelajar tahun kedua yang berjalan berkecipak di antara petak labu dan sayur-mayur, Hermione mendesah berat. Jika dipantau dari segi uang, ia memang tak menderita kerugian besar mengingat semua benda miliknya yang pergi tak kembali tidak memiliki nilai jual tinggi. Tapi, di luar elemen materi, ada aspek lain yang tak tergantikan seperti faktor historis dan nilai sentimental.

"Aku juga sering mengalami hal-hal aneh seperti itu. Sejak tahun pertama, aku sering kehilangan sejumlah barang penting tak ternilai. Mulai dari satu kardus lilin lebah beracun, sepuluh stoples limpa tikus sampai kotoran kucing yang diawetkan," Luna yang memarkir diri di samping kiri Hermione bertutur dengan suara pelan menghibur. Membelai-belai lengan Hermione dengan penuh simpati, Luna kembali bergumam dalam bisikan mistis mendayu-dayu.

"Jangan khawatir, Hermione. Aku yakin, barang-barang milikmu pasti dikembalikan kalau Heliopath atau Blibbering Humdinger sudah bosan memakai dan meminjamnya," Luna memandangi kaki kastil dengan mata bulat membelalak, seolah-olah berharap bisa melihat mantel kamar Hermione melayang dibawa sekerumunan makhluk aneh dan pasukan roh api tak kelihatan.

Mengerutkan kening hingga matanya sedikit memicing, Hermione berjuang untuk tersenyum sewajar mungkin. Kendati sudah berteman cukup lama, ia masih belum mampu beradaptasi dengan lelucon payah dan ocehan monoton Luna yang tak masuk di akal. Meski demikian, Hermione sadar Luna tak bermaksud buruk. Siswi Ravenclaw tahun keenam itu hanya ingin menghibur dan membesarkan hatinya.

Selain itu, ia berutang banyak balas budi pada Luna yang setia berdiri bersama dan mati-matian membela di saat ejekan keras dan pedas yang dihembuskan Malfoy dan Pansy Parkinson merebak di tahun ajaran kemarin.

Tentu saja kontribusi Harry dan Ginny tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Jika bukan karena gertakan keras Harry dan Ginny yang mengancam bakal menghajar siapapun yang berani menyebarkan desas-desus liar itu dengan Kutukan-Kepak-Kelelawar berpadu Mantra Langlock Permanen; guna-guna yang dijamin membuat para penggunjing berubah jadi kelelawar raksasa tuna wicara, mungkin sampai detik ini ia masih terbenam dalam gosip kutukan setan yang tak jelas ujung pangkalnya.

_Tak jelas ujung pangkalnya? Apa benar begitu? Bukankah tiga tahun lalu Viktor Krum mengisyaratkan hal serupa? Menyatakan bahwa dirimu telah dikutuk setan durjana?_

Meresapi angin sepoi-sepoi yang mencambuki dan memburai surai, Hermione mendengus mencemooh.

Hah! Sampai kapan pun ia tak akan mempercayai deduksi menggelikan itu.

Sejak kapan dirinya harus bertanggung jawab atas kesengsaraan bertubi-tubi yang menimpa Viktor Krum dan Cormac McLaggen? Sejak kapan kutukan setan, tukang klenik atau hal-hal mistis konyol lainnya bisa dijadikan pembenaran di balik guratan nasib McLaggen dan Krum yang kurang baik?

"Jangan-jangan Lavender pelaku utama di balik semua petaka kehilangan ini, Hermione. Bukankah hanya awak Gryffindor yang mengetahui kata sandi asrama? Bukankah hanya penghuni asli Gryffindor yang bisa mengambil barang-barangmu yang bertebaran di Ruang Rekreasi?" Ginny mendesis berapi-api, menyipitkan mata menentang matahari tengah hari yang gencar menyinari.

Setelah tirai hujan lebat menyapu Hogwarts nyaris seminggu penuh, sekolah berasrama di Skotlandia itu akhirnya berkesempatan menikmati cuaca yang sedikit berbaik hati. Atmosfer hangat bersahabat yang ditandai dengan bidang-bidang langit biru cerah yang menyejukkan pemandangan.

Tak heran jika di jam istirahat usai makan siang seperti sekarang, hampir seluruh warga Hogwarts tercurah ke luar. Duduk-duduk santai memanjakan diri dalam lautan cahaya dan naungan aroma bunga-bunga.

"Aku tidak yakin Lavender sampai hati mencuri. Yang pertama dan terutama, buat apa dia mencuri barang usang yang sering kupakai?" Hermione menggeleng tanpa senyum, tak mengalihkan perhatian dari sekelompok murid tahun pertama yang mengobrol berkelompok di undakan batu pualam putih.

"Lho, siapa tahu Lav-Lav cewek klepto. Bukankah dia pernah mencuri sebelumnya? Mencuri Won-Won darimu?" sergah Ginny emosional, menajamkan mata memelototi sosok Ron dan Lavender yang tengah berjalan-jalan riang mengelilingi pinggiran Danau Hitam. Di tubir perairan yang berkilau sejernih permata, cumi-cumi raksasa mengapung damai, melemaskan sungut dan tentakel berlendirnya yang terpapar rona surya.

"Sudah kubilang, pelaku pencurian ini Umgubular Slashkilter," tegas Luna mengesankan, lagi-lagi menyebut nama organisme aneh yang dipercayainya dengan nada suara penuh finalitas.

"Ya ampun, Lun. Ini bukan perbuatan pasukan roh api Heliopath atau Umbridge Slash-" Hermione menghentikan sanggahan saat suara jepretan kamera merasuk ke liang telinga. Memutar tajam, Hermione berderap menghampiri pagar tanaman tinggi, bersiap-siap menegur Colin Creevey yang mengintip bersembunyi.

"Colin! Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk berhenti mengambil gambarku?" Hermione yang menggerutu tidak sabaran mereduksi tekanan suara ketika menyadari aroma kekalutan bercampur kepanikan menghiasi wajah Colin yang sepucat salju.

"Colin? Ada apa?" Hermione mengerutkan kening saat Colin berjingkat-jingkat tegang di atas tumit. Melonjak-lonjak bingung seperti kelinci ditodong senapan, Colin memandang putus asa dengan sepasang mata merah sembap yang disesaki selarik sinar ketakutan.

"Colin? Apa kau punya masalah? Atau ada orang yang mengganggumu?" Hermione menatap tajam penuh selidik, terkesiap kaget sewaktu adik kelasnya berbalik panik, memelesat secepat-cepatnya menembus jalan tanah kasar yang menuju leher Hutan Terlarang.

"Astaga, kenapa sih dia?" Hermione menekan mulut rapat-rapat hingga membentuk garis lurus, jelas-jelas tersinggung melihat Colin melaju terburu-buru seakan-akan habis bertemu dengan hantu.

"Mungkin dia kebanyakan minum jus Gurdy di jamuan makan siang tadi," Luna tersenyum melamun, mencermati lokasi kepergian Colin dengan sepasang mata bulat menonjol yang menerawang bersemangat. Gurdy sendiri merupakan umbi-umbian magis berbentuk bawang hijau dengan sari pati beraroma kotoran hidung dicairkan.

"Keracunan upil Gurdy atau tidak, sebaiknya dia segera berhenti menjetrekkan kamera dan memotretku siang dan malam," ucap Hermione mencibir, menyandangkan ransel sekolah di bahu bersamaan dengan dering lonceng tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat.

"Kau itu penyihir perempuan super-ngetop sekaligus gadis jenius yang paling banyak menarik perhatian, Hermione. Jadi, wajar saja jika juru potret seperti Colin keranjingan mengambil fotomu untuk keperluan majalah dinding dan kepala berita koran sekolah," Ginny tersenyum menggoda, mengedip bangga merespon tawa kecil dan letih yang lolos dari kerongkongan Hermione.

"Aku lebih suka dia menguber-nguber Harry seperti dulu. Jangan terus berputar-putar di dekatku seperti nyamuk," keluh Hermione masam, kedua alisnya bertemu menyatu merenungkan perubahan perilaku Colin yang menggelisahkan.

Jauh di belakang benak, Hermione tak bisa memungkiri kalau pergantian watak Colin membuatnya sedikit gundah. Selain tak pernah mengejar-ngejar dan memotret Harry (idola yang dipuja-pujinya sejak tahun ajaran pertama), Colin yang biasanya banyak bicara dan memiliki semangat berlonjak-lonjak kini berubah menjadi luar biasa pendiam.

Bahkan, tak sekali dua kali Hermione memergoki siswa Gryffindor tahun keenam itu menampakkan raut wajah tertekan dan ketakutan. Mimik kalut mengenaskan yang biasanya ditampilkan Colin jika pemuda berambut sewarna bulu tikus itu mengira dirinya sendirian dan tak diperhatikan.

Melempar pandang terakhir kali ke rumpun pohon Hutan Terlarang yang melambai menyeramkan, Hermione membuang semburan gambaran dan kilatan khayalan tak menyenangkan ke belakang pikiran. Daripada memikirkan gerak-gerik ganjil Colin atau benda-benda miliknya yang hilang misterius, akan lebih baik jika ia memfokuskan diri pada agenda N.E.W.T yang menggantung di depan mata.

Dengan kata lain, jika ingin lulus dengan nilai cemerlang di ujian akhir nanti, ia harus melupakan semua permasalahan dan keresahan yang mendera.

Semua...

Termasuk tatapan intens mengerikan yang senantiasa menghunjam dan menghujaninya akhir-akhir ini. Tatapan menusuk bulu kuduk di tengkuk yang sepersekian detik lalu dirasakannya berhembus keluar dari balik selongsong kegelapan Hutan Terlarang...

* * *

Berderap seakan-akan iblis dunia terlarang bernapas di tengkuknya, Colin menerabas halaman melandai curam yang dipadati ilalang kuning dan rumpun semak berduri tipis. Di atas lereng bukit berundak yang berujung ke mulut Hutan Terlarang, sekelompok burung bayan menakik dan melesat menembus udara. Gema kicauan berderik mereka mengalir bersama angin semilir yang memeluk pucuk-pucuk dedaunan.

Memekik seperti disambar petir, Colin terlonjak tinggi sebelum berdecit berhenti saat suara sedingin badai yang terbungkus es memanggil namanya. Menoleh gugup dari balik bahu, mata coklat pucat Colin berputar ketakutan tatkala profil angkuh Vincent Crabbe muncul dari balik selubung bayangan pepohonan.

Melangkah penuh energi seperti pemangsa alfa, Crabbe tersenyum licik dan perlahan. Di balik bibir tipisnya yang berkerut mengejek, atmosfer kekejaman tak berperikemanusiaan terpancar jelas. Sejelas pin kristal berlian yang tertancap di dasi Slytherin bergaris hijau peraknya yang tersemat rapi.

"Colin, Colin, Colin. Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk bergerak hati-hati dan tak memancing kecurigaan?" Crabbe berbicara dalam bisikan seperti desisan, manik hitam matanya yang sepekat kematian menatap tajam berkilat-kilat sosok ringkih Colin yang terpuruk ketakutan di kaki batang pohon mahkota dewa.

"Maaf... maafkan aku," Colin membungkuk meringkuk sampai terlipat dua, napasnya yang terputus-putus dan tersengal pendek-pendek berubah jadi ratapan penuh penderitaan saat tongkat sihir Crabbe teracung mengiris udara.

"Maaf? Astaga, Colin. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau aku paling susah memaafkan," Crabbe menoreh udara kosong dengan ayunan tongkat sihirnya, menirukan gerakan menyayat leher yang membuat mulut mangsanya terbuka lebar dalam jeritan tanpa suara.

Mengeluarkan tawa maniak yang menggetarkan bulu roma, Crabbe mengitar ke belakang, tanpa ampun mempermainkan tubuh Colin yang menyembur-nyembur kesakitan.

Berpusing bagai gasing, Colin menandak-nandak liar, menggantung terpuntir di udara seperti boneka kecil rusak yang menyedihkan. Di antara putaran bola mata yang seperti hendak melompat keluar dari rongga, noda-noda darah memercik berhamburan, jatuh mengambang tak beraturan di atas tanah seperti pecahan kelopak bunga merah.

"Yah, harus aku akui ini merupakan selingan menyenangkan. Tapi sayangnya aku tak punya banyak waktu luang untuk bersenang-senang," Crabbe menyentil malas tongkat sihirnya, tanpa belas kasih membanting Colin hingga terjatuh berdebam di atas rerumputan bernoda darah.

Menatap tersenyum, Crabbe menyapukan ujung tongkat sihir ke sekujur tubuh Colin yang berguling menelungkup, membersihkan dengan tuntas semua sisa-sisa ceceran darah, luka sayatan dan bukti-bukti kekejaman aksi biadabnya.

Sesungguhnya, jika menuruti hasrat kegelapan yang mengumpul di tepi otak, Crabbe berkeinginan menyiksa Colin habis-habisan sampai nyawa si pecundang tanpa peluang itu tinggal seujung rambut atau setidaknya robek berserpih-serpih sampai tak bisa dikenali. Namun, kesadaran bahwa dirinya masih membutuhkan bantuan dan uluran tangan Colin membuatnya harus puas melarutkan kemarahan dengan sedikit Siksaan Transmogrifian.

"Kali ini kau aku maafkan, Colin. Tapi, jika kau kembali bertindak sembrono, kau tahu ganjarannya, bukan? Kemarahanku yang sehebat murka neraka dan-," Crabbe mengangkat bahu setengah hati, sengaja memotong intimidasi barbarnya dengan mengedikkan ibu jari ke arah Menara Utara, lokasi di mana adik kandung Colin; siswa tahun ketiga Gryffindor, Dennis Creevey tengah mempelajari bidang studi Ramalan.

"Kumohon... kumohon... jangan sakiti Dennis," Colin yang berbaring tengkurap berbisik merana, meminta dan mengiba-ngiba dengan nada menderita. Bernapas menciut-ciut dengan dada lemah yang bergerak naik turun berat, Colin meretih keras saat Crabbe mengirimkan pandangan dingin yang mampu membekukan nyala api neraka.

"Nyawa ayahmu, si Muggle tukang susu dan adik bungsumu yang penyakitan ada di tanganmu sendiri, Colin. Jika kau terus patuh dan menurut, mereka pasti selamat dan tak akan tamat riwayat," Crabbe menyambung datar, wajah berat dan brutalnya menyala dengan senyum gila.

"Aku pasti patuh. Aku pasti patuh," Colin mengangguk panik, mengulangi janji bakti seperti merapal mantra dan doa. Di suatu tempat di belakang benak, Colin merasa dirinya seharusnya melaporkan ancaman dan tindakan kelewat bejat Crabbe kepada para guru atau Kepala Sekolah Profesor Albus Dumbledore. Namun entah mengapa, setiap kali tatapan kejam dan kelam Crabbe melekat padanya, ia merasa tak berdaya seperti terjebak di dalam pintalan jaring laba-laba raksasa yang mengintai mangsa.

Berdiri malas sembari menyilangkan tangan dengan santai, Crabbe tak habis-habisnya mensyukuri keberuntungan mendapatkan boneka manusia yang muda, bodoh dan mudah ditipu seperti Colin Creevey.

Memang, dua belas bulan terakhir ini, tanpa diketahui orang lain (kecuali Hermione yang sempat sedikit curiga), ia memanfaatkan Colin untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Mendapatkan koleksi foto terkini sekaligus mencuri barang-barang pribadi kesayangan Hermione.

Senangnya lagi, untuk memperdaya si tikus desa yang hobi merengek dan menjerit-jerit seperti anak babi, ia tak perlu bersusah payah. Cukup memanfaatkan kelemahan utama Colin (nyawa dua anggota keluarga yang paling dicintainya) serta guna-guna sederhana (mantra hitam pengendali pikiran dan perbuatan yang jika dipergunakan hati-hati tak akan bisa terinvestigasi), ia mampu mendikte Colin semaunya.

"Nah, Colin. Foto bagus macam apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku hari ini?" Crabbe tertawa pelan tak menyenangkan, dengan ringan merampas kamera sihir Colin yang tergolek merana.

Menghembuskan napas dengan berderit, tubuh Colin berguncang hebat sewaktu wajah Crabbe bertransfigurasi dipenuhi kepuasan liar. Lagi-lagi, serabut pikiran terdalamnya menjerit kecil, menyuruhnya untuk melarikan diri dan melaporkan rencana keji Crabbe ke Profesor Dumbledore. Namun, seperti seperti wayang yang tergantung pada dalang, setiap kali berdekatan dengan Crabbe, Colin disekap kengerian dingin yang melumpuhkan otot dan membekukan pikiran.

Seolah-olah menyadari pertentangan batin Colin, manik pekat Crabbe yang sehitam lorong gelap mengerling singkat. Mulut Colin berubah menjadi sekering pasir gurun sewaktu Crabbe berdiri condong ke depan, menyodorkan senyum busuk yang mengilatkan peringatan kejam tak terbantahkan.

"Pergilah ke kastil, Colin. Jangan coba-coba melapor jika kau tak ingin bermandikan darah anggota keluargamu sendiri," Crabbe mengultimatum penuh otoritas, seringai licin ala bajak laut menari-nari di wajahnya ketika Colin membuang napas gemetar, merintih terpotong-potong menirukan gerakan mengunci bibir. Simbol bahasa tubuh yang menyatakan bahwa remaja berkarakter lembek itu berjanji sepenuh hati untuk tetap merahasiakan diri.

Tertawa kasar, nyaris mengalahkan gerung angin brutal yang menjambak dan mengguncang-guncangkan rambut, Crabbe memandangi punggung layu Colin yang melaju menjauh menuju serambi utama Hogwarts.

Tak ada kesenangan lain yang lebih membahagiakan bagi penyihir jahat golongan hitam seperti Crabbe selain mempermainkan dan mengacaubalaukan kesehatan mental siswa asrama singa yang dikenal pemberani.

Tak ada hobi lain yang lebih menggembirakan bagi pemuda berjiwa bajingan tanpa kesadaran moral seperti Crabbe selain menjungkirbalikkan nasib orang lain semudah Tuhan memutarbalikkan pergantian siang dan malam.

Mengalihkan pandang ke lembaran foto sihir yang terkepit di rentangan tangan, mata hitam dingin Crabbe berkilat ganjil. Menyusurkan tepi jemari di rambut bebas dan liar Hermione yang bergerak meliuk-liuk mengikuti arus angin, obsesi absolut dan hasrat kepemilikan tak manusiawi merajai dan menderu-deru di pembuluh nadinya.

Apapun yang akan terjadi, Hermione Jean Granger harus menjadi miliknya.

Miliknya dan hanya miliknya...

* * *

"Ya, ya, ya, dunia memang tak lagi menjadi milikku..."

Menaruh siku di meja dan menempatkan dagu di punggung tangan, Hermione mengeluh diam-diam. Mengisi ulang gelas koktail dengan segentong martini apel, Hermione memandang putus asa keriuhan yang terjadi di tengah lantai dansa, tempat di mana pasangan terpopuler abad ini saling bertukar ciuman panas membakar.

"Jangan patah semangat dan menyalahkan diri sendiri, Hermione. Buaya brengsek memang banyak beredar di mana-mana dan Zacharias Smith jawaranya," Padma Patil, mantan teman sekolah sekaligus rekan kerja Hermione meringis penuh simpati, senyum menghibur terbentang di kuntum bibir merah merekahnya.

Berbisik menggerutu, Hermione menandaskan isi gelas dalam satu suapan saat Zacharias Smith, bangsawan muda terkemuka yang sempat dekat dan lekat dengannya bergoyang penuh semangat mengikuti sentakan gitar bas yang berdentum menghentak. Sesekali jemari tangguh mantan Kapten tim Quidditch Hufflepuff itu bertualang ke mana-mana, meraba-raba pinggul penuh dan luar biasa seksi milik Melinda Bobbin.

Dara kota darah murni berpenampilan oke dan trendi yang malam ini resmi menjadi calon istri Zacharias Smith.

Penyihir perempuan kaya, bergelar dan sangat berpengaruh yang awal bulan silam dinobatkan sebagai komandan utama Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir.

Salah satu kursi jabatan paling bergengsi di Kementerian Sihir Inggris yang diincar dan diidam-idamkan Hermione selama bertahun-tahun ini...

"Seharusnya kau tak usah datang ke pesta pertunangan sinting ini, Hermione. Lebih baik kau pulang, berangkat tidur atau menonton kanal televisi sambil menyantap segerobak manisan," Padma menyarankan terus terang, memutar-mutar gelang tembaga yang melingkari pergelangan lengan.

"Aku harus ada di acara terkutuk ini, Padma. Aku harus membuktikan kalau diriku tak terpengaruh dengan manipulasi Zacharias dan Melinda," dengus Hermione mencela, tanpa henti menyisiri rambutnya yang semrawut hingga memadat menjadi gumpalan benang kusut.

Ya, sebagai dara keras kepala berkemauan baja, mana mau Hermione dikalahkan dan dipermalukan dengan mudah. Meski dirinya salah mengartikan ketertarikan romantis yang disodorkan Zacharias Smith, sampai mati pun ia tak akan membiarkan melodi rintihan hati yang dicecapnya merusak dan meracuni harga diri.

Salah mengartikan ketertarikan romantis...

Mengadu bibir gelas dengan botol vodka tonik yang disodorkan bartender berjambul berpunggung tegak, Hermione menyumpah penuh serapah, mengutuki ketololan menahun, penyakit lupa diri dan kurang perhitungan yang tak bisa disembuhkan.

Oh, tak bisakah dirinya belajar dari pelajaran pahit yang dibawa Viktor Krum dan Ron Weasley? Tak bisakah dirinya kebal dan tak terperdaya dengan parade sikap mesra maupun tatapan mendamba nyata yang ternyata tak jelas juntrungannya?

Lihat saja hasil pengulangan kebodohan yang dilakukannya. Lagi-lagi dirinya harus menelan kesalahpahaman mengerikan. Kesalahpahaman yang ditegaskan Zacharias Smith melalui surat undangan pernikahan bersampul sutra keemasan.

"Musim semi tahun ini aku akan menikah dengan Melinda. Akhir pekan nanti aku akan menggelar pesta pertunangan di kafe dan pub setempat. Aku harap kau mau datang ke perayaan bahagia kami berdua," Zacharias berseru sumringah, mengiris dan memotong kalkun hering di atas piring dengan rapi.

Tepat di sampingnya, menyisipkan diri di antara kursi kiri, Melinda Bobbin; anak bawang Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir yang entah bagaimana bisa menyalip prestasi kerja Hermione menyeringai penuh arti. Bola mata hijau emas-nya yang bersinar sedingin malam musim salju menyinari wajah Hermione yang pucat pasi.

"Menikah? Dengan Melinda?" Hermione mengerjap berulang, bolak-balik memandang tampang pongah Zacharias dan perkamen undangan beremblem inisial calon pengantin yang terbaring mengonggok di tengah meja.

"Madam Melinda, Miss Granger. Aku tak bisa menoleransi ketidaksopanan anak buahku sendiri," Melinda menegur sok dengan nada berirama, tanpa lelah menunjukkan dan mengukuhkan otoritasnya sebagai pemimpin hierarki tertinggi.

"Ini sesi makan siang, Melinda. Bukan jam kerja," Hermione mendesis dari sudut mulut, mengepalkan tangan sekencang mungkin di pangkuan saat iris sinis Melinda bergerak lambat-lambat, memandang lama, tajam dan penuh penilaian.

"Tapi kita masih berada di kafetaria Kementerian Sihir Inggris, Miss Granger. Selama kau berada di bawah atap Kementerian, meski di tempat mengaso sekalipun, aku berharap kau mengikuti prosedur protokoler yang berlaku. Terutama jika berhadapan denganku. Orang nomor satu di Departemen-mu," tekan Melinda kejam, mendoyongkan tubuh moleknya ke depan, persis seperti ular sanca betina yang siap menerkam.

Membelalak dingin, Hermione mengibaskan sebelah tangan dengan jengkel. Daripada meladeni Melinda, penyihir muda usia paling mengesalkan dan sangat tak disenangi sedunia, lebih baik ia mengonfrontasi Zacharias.

Menuntut konfirmasi dan klarifikasi terkait masa depan hubungan mereka...

"Jika kau akan menikahi Melinda, untuk apa kau mendekatiku? Untuk apa kau bertingkah seakan-akan aku kekasihmu?" bentak Hermione marah, menepis sangar untaian rambut coklat yang menggantung di sudut pelipis.

"Ya ampun, Hermione. Kita hanya berteman. Cuma kawan semata. Bukan salahku jika kau gede rasa dan besar kepala. Menganggap persahabatan biasa sebagai sesuatu yang luar biasa," Zacharias tertawa menyebalkan, sebaris senyum tajam aneh menyentuh bibir dan wajah rupawan-nya yang terawat baik.

"Kawan biasa tidak saling berciuman mesra setiap kali bertemu muka, Zacharias Smith," Hermione menggeram dari balik kertakan gigi, mengerling sadis Melinda Bobbin yang terkikik tertahan.

"Dasar pembual besar sombong yang suka mencari perhatian. Ciuman saja dipermasalahkan. Oh ya Tuhan, Zach. Aku benar-benar tersengat cemburu," Melinda mengerang dibuat-buat, merendahkan suara serak-serak basah sok manisnya dengan dramatis.

"Bisa dibilang acara melankolis malam ini semakin melengkapi penampilan dramatis bos besar kita," Padma memicing-micingkan mata, menatap tak suka gerakan congkak Melinda yang memandang berkeliling dengan bergaya.

"Hidup Madam Melinda! Hidup ular payah tak berguna," balas Hermione sarkastik, mengangkat gelas untuk memberi hormat pada alumnus Slytherin yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya. Putri rumah asrama warna hijau perak yang tak berhenti mendatangkan prahara untuknya.

Yah, lihat saja mudarat keparat yang dibawa Melinda. Usai merebut Zacharias dan jabatan empuk, pewaris jaringan apotek dan toko obat sihir yang belum genap setahun bergabung dengan Kementerian Sihir Inggris itu tanpa berpanjang-panjang kata membuang Hermione ke Kantor Penyalahgunaan Barang-Barang Muggle.

Institusi paling tak bereputasi di jawatan Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. Biro paling kecil dan tak termashyur yang jelas-jelas tak sesuai dengan reputasi tersohor Hermione sebagai juara umum Hogwarts.

Terkekeh rendah, Hermione menghirup vodka tonik bercampur es batu dalam satu tegukan besar. Reputasi cemerlang apanya? Ya Tuhan, sampai kapan dirinya harus berkubang dalam kenangan masa silam? Nostalgia prestasi masa lalu yang tetap tak bisa menyelamatkan laju kariernya yang terjun bebas ke tampuk terendah?

Yang paling menyakitkan, di saat-saat rentan, genting dan riskan seperti sekarang, semua teman dekatnya perlahan-lahan meninggalkannya. Luna misalnya. Semenjak bekerja sebagai guru Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, mantan komentator temporer pertandingan Quidditch itu jadi sulit dihubungi.

Belum lagi dengan Ginny dan Harry. Sejak menikah dan menetap di Nauru, negara kecil bekas koloni Kekaisaran Jerman yang terletak di gugus Kepulauan Micronesia (tempat sepi di mana Harry yang bekerja sebagai Auror ditempatkan), Harry dan Ginny seolah lenyap ditelan bumi. Putus komunikasi yang mungkin terjadi mengingat isolasi lokasi yang mereka diami.

Ron lain lagi. Paska insiden percintaan berbuntut penyerangan di rumah kaca, pria jangkung yang piawai bermain Catur Sihir itu tak lagi sudi bertemu muka apalagi bertutur sapa dengan dirinya. Kebekuan hubungan yang semakin diperparah seiring dengan pernikahan bombastisnya dengan Lavender sebulan usai kelulusan.

"Dum-du-bi-dum-dum-dum. Mungkin Krum benar, hidupku dikutuk setan," Hermione mengoceh melantur, bersenandung fals sembari menyentuhkan botol beralkohol ke tubir bibir.

"Oi, oi, oi. Tunggu dulu, Hermione. Aku tahu kau depresi karena turun pangkat, tapi jangan teler berat begini," Padma mencekal jemari Hermione yang siap menghabiskan isi botol ketiga.

"Jangan khawatir, Say. Biarkan aku menggerus lara hati dan menyingkirkan rasa pahit terbuang sia-sia melalui cairan menakjubkan dan memabukkan ini," Hermione memukul-mukul galak, merampas kembali botol dan cawan kristal kosong yang digondol Padma.

"Duh! Jangan berlebihan, Hermione. Bagaimana kalau kau mabuk dan muntah? Asal tahu saja, minuman keras yang mau kau tenggak berbeda dengan kola diet dan es krim rasa bir yang biasa kau santap."

"Aku tidak akan mabuk, Padma," dengus Hermione bergengsi, mengulas senyum goyah pada bartender bertampang serius dan masam yang berbaik hati mengangsurkan cawan arak dan segelas gin asam ke arahnya.

"Benarkah? Wow. Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak mau ambil risiko kau mabuk, teler dan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak di luar kehendak," Padma menyeringai menyangsikan, menyepak barang tawaran si bartender dengan jentikan jemari, tak luput melesatkan tatapan menghunjam penuh ancaman.

Mengangkat bahu tak peduli, tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan intimidasi Padma, bartender berjiwa sales itu menggosok-gosok kedua tangan dengan gembira tatkala pintu berderik terbuka, menampakkan tamu agung yang melenggang anggun.

"Lihat, Hermione. Ada solusi terbaik mengatasi dan mengobati sakit hati. Tengok laki-laki besar tinggi di sudut kiri," Padma melenguh sok seksi, tangannya yang tadi rapi menangkup di depan dada bergerak dengan kelambanan menggoda, menguntai dan menguraikan rambut halusnya yang jatuh mengembang seperti tirai sutra hitam.

Mencuri pandang dari sudut mata, Hermione nyaris menumpahkan gin asam yang dikulumnya. Apa Padma sudah gila? Menyuruhnya untuk mengencani berandal jalanan penakluk perempuan sekaliber Vincent Crabbe? Cowok poster badung, sok dan kurang ajar yang mengira poros dunia dan jantung komunitas masyarakat sihir berputar di sekelilingnya?

"Dia Vincent Crabbe, Pad. Bajingan tak tahu moral yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Raja buaya di antara buaya," hardik Hermione berang, memutar bola mata ke dalam kepala ketika bibir Padma bergerak membentuk sebuah senyuman mengundang.

"Owh, pria sesehat sapi jantan dengan tubuh kuat berotot seperti kuda mustang. Lelaki pemberani penuh berahi tinggi," Padma merayu mendayu, menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit untuk mengobral frasa-frasa puitis tentang semua kelebihan Crabbe termasuk stamina jantan serta kemampuan bercinta hebat dalam memuaskan wanita di tempat tidur.

"Oke, oke. Mungkin dia kaya dan maskulin. Kuat, besar dan sangat jantan. Tapi di mataku dia tetap selebriti kecil sok berkuasa. Anak bodoh yang suka memamerkan kedahsyatan organ genitalia," Hermione melempar pandang mencela, mengikuti arah pandangan Padma yang terpusat pada tubuh bagus dan sehat Crabbe yang meluncur mulus ke ujung tenggara.

Bergerak dengan kelenturan memukau, diapit dua pengawal pribadi berpostur seukuran gunung, Crabbe mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi, langsung disambut pramusaji seksi yang dipanggilnya hanya dengan mengayunkan satu jari.

"Lihat, dia tak berubah, bukan? Bagiku dia tetap penyihir gendut berhidung merah," Hermione menyeruput gelas dengan bibir cemberut. Sedikit rasa asing dan tak enak pikiran merongrong kalbunya sewaktu dua gadis cantik berambut pucat keemasan yang sejak tadi mengobrol berbisik-bisik bergegas menjumpai Crabbe saat pemilik mata gelap berkilau itu menatap tertarik ke arah mereka.

"Halooo, Hermione. Anak bodoh gendut nyaris tanpa leher yang suka sok pamer? Penyihir gembrot berhidung merah? Wo-ho-ho, itu zaman dulu, Hermione," sergah Padma seketika, kedua alis berbentuk busur panahnya bertaut membentuk kernyitan tak terima.

Memutar diri dengan semangat di kursi, wanita hitam manis keturunan bangsawan top India itu merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar, mengembangkan jemari ke arah Crabbe yang tengah duduk nyaman bersenang-senang, mempertontonkan aura keliaran sensual yang bergemeretak di udara.

"Vincent Crabbe yang ini bukan lagi bocah segemuk ayam petelur atau bocah sekolahan konyol dengan seragam kebesaran. Sekarang dia bujangan bajingan paling memenuhi syarat. Aristokrat pialang estat. Saudagar senjata. Multi-miliuner pasar saham. Ahli tembak jempolan. Tuan tanah paling disegani. Raja peternak mapan sedunia. Sebut saja apa yang kau mau. Tapi, yang paling penting, dia masih lajang, jantan dan tak terikat."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Dia memang pria yang tengah berada di puncak dunia. Pria brengsek pemuja pekerja tuna susila dengan reputasi tercela yang tiada duanya," Hermione mendecih muak, setengah berharap dirinya tak datang ke pesta sialan ini. Perayaan menjemukan yang justru mencekiknya dalam selubung kabut panjang perasaan tak diinginkan.

Perasaan tak diinginkan...

Mengintai dari ekor mata, jemari Hermione menari-nari di tangkai gelas kaca bening. Memangnya, apa pedulinya jika Vincent Crabbe bercanda tawa dan saling mengadu bisikan erotis di kegelapan? Memangnya, apa pedulinya jika akhir malam ini Crabbe berakhir di ranjang dan menggeliat telanjang bersama dua wanita urban jalang yang baru ditemuinya?

Bukankah selama ini Crabbe terkenal dengan pesta pora, foya-foya dan kebejatan perilakunya? Jadi, mengapa juga dirinya harus cemburu buta? Berharap Crabbe merayu dan mendekatinya alih-alih dua wanita nakal yang bersinar secantik matahari pagi itu?

"Astaga. Astaga. Astaga. Dia menuju ke arah kita, Hermione," Padma menggeliat genit, buru-buru menanggalkan dan memasukkan kardigan bulu merah jambu yang dikenakannya ke dalam tas anyaman bambu. Menggosok-gosok bilah pipi dengan tepuk bedak, Padma membusungkan dada, mempertontonkan kaus ketat sebatas pusar yang membungkus rapat bagian atas tubuhnya.

Kewaspadaan merayapi tulang belakang Hermione saat Crabbe memendekkan jarak pandang. Menyelusup halus seperti angin tak terlihat, Crabbe menempatkan diri di tempat duduk kosong sebelah kanan Hermione, meninggalkan rengutan masam Padma yang setengah mati berharap Crabbe mau bersandar di samping kirinya.

"Wah, wah, wah. Coba lihat ini. Hermione Jean Granger, si mega-bintang Kementerian Sihir Inggris dan langganan peraih Penghargaan Istimewa Untuk Pengabdian Kepada Sekolah," Crabbe mengedip merayu, seringai seksi menggoda mengangkat ujung-ujung bibir tipisnya yang mematikan.

"Dengar, jika kau berniat meledek tragedi turun pangkatku, sebaiknya kau pergi saja. Jangan buang-buang napas dan lekas angkat pantatmu dari tempat ini," damprat Hermione berang, menghabiskan satu botol gin asam dalam sekali regukan.

Mendenguskan napas segalak induk naga, Hermione memandang sengit mata hitam bersinar Crabbe yang sedalam dan sekelam telaga.

Mega-bintang dan tukang sihir paling diperhitungkan yang sering memborong Medali Penyihir Berjasa apanya?

Ha! Reptil Slytherin seperti Crabbe memang jago mengendus-endus kesialan yang menimpa orang lain. Hermione berani bersumpah kalau bekas jongos Draco Malfoy itu tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya hanya untuk melontarkan cacian, sindiran dan cemoohan tak diperlukan.

"Pantat? _My_, aku tak mengira gadis yang keranjingan menegakkan peraturan seperti dirimu ternyata hobi mengamat-amati bentuk pantat orang lain," Crabbe berkelit menghindar seperti aktor terlatih. Matanya yang sehitam ter menembus ke dalam manik coklat Hermione, melemparkan tatapan panas bergelora yang menjanjikan kejutan dan kesenangan seksual.

"Tipikal Slytherin. Hanya bisa mengingat potongan pembicaraan yang berkaitan dengan organ vital," Hermione menelan ludah dengan tegang, berjuang dengan segenap usaha untuk tak terpengaruh dengan aroma tubuh Crabbe yang menggoda serta suara hangat, lembut dan kentalnya yang membuai telinga.

"Tipikal Gryffindor. Hanya berselera memulai obrolan kecil sepanjang berkaitan dengan selangkangan," Crabbe merespon lancang, mata gelap jernihnya yang berkilau seperti cahaya mercusuar tanpa malu-malu membelai dan menggerayangi tubuh Hermione dengan ketertarikan menjadi-jadi.

Merona, sadar betul kalau kedua tulang pipinya menyala dan memerah terang, Hermione mencampakkan rasa malu yang mendera dengan mereguk habis secawan arak, acuh tak acuh dengan alarm tanda bahaya dan denting lonceng peringatan efek buruk mabuk yang disemprotkan Padma.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Padma, pejabat penting divisi Kantor Penggunaan Sihir Tidak Pada Tempatnya itu sudah menghilang berkelintaran entah ke mana, mungkin sedang sibuk mencari lelaki potensial dengan rekening gendut lain yang bisa digoda berdansa walsa bersama.

"Ngapain kau mencoba berbaik-baik denganku, Crabbe? Kenapa kau tidak bersama dua dara berdada menggoda di ujung sana?" Hermione mencerocos dari balik kertakan gigi, meledak ribut dengan nada dingin penuh kemarahan. Amat sangat berharap semoga intonasi suara garang yang dipakainya bisa mengusir Crabbe sekaligus mengenyahkan gejolak keterpesonaan yang menggerogoti otak.

"Mereka emas. Aku lebih suka coklat," Crabbe menjawab tak jelas dengan suara tanpa ekspresi, melirik sekilas dua wanita malam bersurai pirang keemasan yang menatap tak senang sembari berbisik-bisik tegang.

"Oke, aku coklat dan lebih suka minum sendirian," Hermione membalas dengan pernyataan yang sama ngawur dan tidak jelasnya. Rahangnya mengeras dan mengatup rapat tatkala seulas senyum sehangat bara berpijar singgah di bibir maskulin Crabbe.

"Sensitif, eh? Sedang mengalami sindrom pra-menstruasi rupanya?" Crabbe tertawa santai, panjang dan ramah. Menjentikkan jemari dengan gaya memerintah, Crabbe meminta salah satu bartender bertampang kodok untuk mengisi kembali gelas kristal Hermione yang kosong melompong.

"Sensitif atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu," Hermione menggerung dan mengertakkan gigi secara bersamaan. Menghirup seguci bir putih yang diletakkan bartender di depan meja (lagi-lagi mengabaikan dentum peringatan Padma), Hermione melanjutkan perdebatan dengan suara agresif dan agak kasar.

"Jika kau terus berbincang bersamaku, apa kau tak takut turun derajat? Bukankah dulu kau selalu memperlakukan penyihir kelahiran Muggle seperti penderita kusta yang harus diasingkan dari muka dunia?" Hermione mengibaskan kepala dan menyibak rambut ikal semak ke balik bahu, sedikit terhuyung terhantam dampak negatif minuman keras yang mulai bereaksi.

"Katak beracun memang tidak mengubah totolnya, tapi aku berbeda. Seharusnya penyihir terhormat dan bisa dipercaya seperti dirimu menyadari kalau manusia bisa berubah," Crabbe tersenyum sangat lembut, tangan kuatnya tanpa dipersilahkan bermain-main dan memilin-milin ikal rambut Hermione yang terjurai.

"Iya, iya, aku mengaku salah. Tak seharusnya aku menaruh prasangka," Hermione mengeluarkan gumam jemu mengiyakan, tak mampu menepis magnetisme erotis dan sensasi seksual murni yang mengalir dari sentuhan ringan jemari Crabbe.

"Memang tak seharusnya kau berpikiran negatif. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol biasa dan berbincang ramah," Crabbe membidangkan bahu kekarnya yang terbungkus setelan jas malam kualitas terbaik.

Napas Hermione tercekat di belakang gigi sewaktu menyadari keseluruhan performa lawan bicaranya. Oh ya, Padma memang benar. Vincent Crabbe yang sekarang bukan lagi Vincent Crabbe remaja yang canggung dan selalu mengikuti jejak langkah Draco Malfoy seperti anak bebek yang belajar berbaris.

Perjalanan perahu waktu dan kedewasaan diri tampaknya mengubah total temperamen, pembawaan dan penampilan Crabbe.

Lupakan Crabbe remaja, si perengek kelas berat dengan tulang rangka sebesar dinosaurus. Crabbe yang sekarang tak ubahnya lelaki bertangan nakal dengan riak otot menggemparkan. Berwajah kukuh dan angkuh, Crabbe dikaruniai kekuatan maskulin, anatomi tubuh dan profil kasar yang memancarkan gairah kekuasaan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Pikiran dan otak Crabbe juga tak sehancur dulu, terbukti dengan luasnya jaringan bisnis yang berimbas pada meningkatnya harta benda keluarga secara eksponensial. Semenjak melepaskan diri dari bayang-bayang Malfoy yang gemar membego-begokan orang lain, pria berkulit putih dengan rambut sehitam tinta itu langsung bertransformasi menjadi miliarder terhormat yang berkuasa mutlak di seluruh dunia.

"Sepertinya Zacharias Smith belum sembuh dari Penyakit Pecundang. Bisa-bisanya dia menggelar pesta formal perayaan pertunangan di kedai minum murahan seperti ini. Apa dia tidak mampu menyewa auditorium atau aula pualam hotel bintang lima?" Crabbe mencaci dengan suara rendah bergemuruh, menekankan ejekan blak-blakan di julukan Penyakit Pecundang. Istilah tepat sasaran yang dipopulerkan Luna sewaktu menjadi komentator pertandingan Quidditch Hufflepuff di tahun keenam.

"Jika klub malam kacangan ini tak sesuai dengan kelas, derajat dan harkat martabatmu yang tinggi dan agung, mengapa kau berkunjung ke tempat rendahan seperti ini?" Hermione mengempas gelas keras-keras, mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi penuh selidik.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Crabbe balas bertanya, mata gelap jernihnya yang berpijar membara seperti obor menyala membelai lembut tubuh Hermione seakan-akan berniat mengingat dan memagut setiap lekuk.

"Menurutku kau datang ke sini karena ingin ditemani cewek-cewek berpenampilan mutakhir, cantik mencolok mata dengan dada luar biasa," cetus Hermione hambar, mengerjap kaget ketika Crabbe menunduk dan menyurukkan kepala di lengkungan lehernya.

"Salah. Potong sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor," Crabbe mengusapkan lidah dan bibirnya di lajur leher Hermione. Bibirnya yang menggelitik kulit menurunkan hujan kenikmatan dan aroma gairah pria yang kaya, harum dan memesona. Sedikit demi sedikit wangi surga dunia yang menembus panca indra itu melunturkan kewarasan Hermione, membuat darahnya menguap habis terbakar api panas gairah.

"Aku berkunjung ke tempat picisan tak berguna ini bukan untuk alasan remeh seperti itu," Crabbe berbisik penuh nafsu, giginya mencubit dan menggigit jenjang leher Hermione yang terbuka. Menyesap dan mencumbu dengan kelembutan ekstrem, Crabbe menggeram berat. Napas panas harumnya yang menghanyutkan mengipasi dan menghangatkan indra Hermione dengan lecutan kenikmatan.

"Lalu... buat apa kau bertandang ke bar kampungan ini?" Hermione bertanya tergagap, meratapi ketertarikan tak dibuat-buat yang memancangnya di tempat. Jika ditelusur dengan akal sehat, sudah sepantasnya ia kabur secepat kilat saat masih sempat. Sayangnya, gairah yang memuncak tanpa ampun dan mulut sensual Crabbe yang bersenang-senang di tubuhnya membuat logika dan pikiran normalnya musnah tak tentu arah.

"Aku datang untukmu. Hanya untukmu," Crabbe meletakkan dua jari di bawah dagu Hermione, lengkungan senyum gelap dan berbahaya perlahan menyebar di bibirnya yang tak berbelas kasihan.

Memanfaatkan kondisi Hermione yang masih melongo ternganga-nganga, Crabbe menundukkan mulutnya, melumat habis bibir Hermione dalam ciuman panas yang murni menuntut, eksplosif dan meledak-ledak.

Di sela-sela pagutan dalam menggairahkan yang rakus, liar dan seolah-olah tak akan pernah berakhir, sirene tanda bahaya sekali lagi berdenting di lipatan batin Hermione.

Yang sedang menciumi dan menikmati tubuhnya dengan lapar dan penuh keinginan ini Vincent Crabbe, demi Tuhan! Ahli wanita yang gemar memamah dan melepehkan kehormatan putri-putri kelompok sosial tingkat atas.

Celakanya, cara berciuman Crabbe yang sangat terampil, dampak negatif minuman keras dan keinginan terdalam untuk dibutuhkan serta diinginkan membuat Hermione melupakan segalanya.

Segalanya...

Kecuali bibir mereka yang berkelindan menyatu, bermain bersama membentuk ciuman mendesak, merangsang dan menggetarkan serta pergerakan samar-samar Mantra Apparition.

Mantra perpindahan lokasi yang membuatnya terdampar di atas hamparan ranjang besar...

* * *

"Jenggot Merlin! Tentu saja ini masalah besar, Hermione!"

Meletakkan alat tes kehamilan di atas meja besi tempa berkaki panjang yang dipadati teko kaca, tiga cangkir kopi seduh dan satu gelas teh segar, mata sehijau musim semi Harry menyebarkan pandangan muram. Aura kegundahan serupa juga terpahat di wajah cantik eksotis Padma dan Ginny yang berdiam cemas di sofa kembar merah anggur.

Duduk bersandar bantal di kursi anyam, Hermione menelan udara melalui gigi yang dikepalkan. Tentu saja dia tahu seberapa besar masalah yang menyergapnya. Alat tes kehamilan yang bertanda positif sudah membuktikan ketakutan terdalamnya dengan jelas dan terang benderang.

"Ini memang problematika besar, Harry. Tapi aku bersumpah akan menyelesaikan dan membereskan sampai tuntas," Hermione memandang tak berdaya berkas-berkas bara di perapian batu berukir. Tak jauh dari tiang bergalur, Crookshanks; kucing jantan berkaki bengkok milik Hermione tidur puas kekenyangan, bergulung melingkar seperti bantal bola bulu besar.

"Dengan cara apa misalnya? Memaksa lelaki tukang perintah banyak maunya seperti Vincent Crabbe untuk menikahimu? Godric! Itu rencana paling menggelikan yang pernah kudengar!" Harry yang bertahta di kursi bersandaran tinggi menegakkan tubuh dengan marah, kacamata bundarnya berkilat-kilat tajam tersaput uap kekecewaan.

Menghirup udara banyak-banyak untuk menenangkan emosi, Hermione bertukar pandang sengsara dengan Ginny yang sibuk mendinginkan diri memakai ayunan kipas berenda. Mulut manis Ginny yang biasanya terkembang penuh kini meliuk membentuk garis murung. Kernyitan penuh konsentrasi tergores dalam di kening halusnya yang dihiasi anak rambut semerah mawar musim semi.

"Harry benar, Hermione," Ginny mengangguk kuat-kuat menyetujui pendapat suaminya, Auror multi-talenta yang bergegas datang usai menerima berkarung-karung surat urgensi bernada emergensi dari Hermione.

Memang, dua hari terakhir ini, tanpa mengindahkan biaya mahal yang harus dikeluarkan, Hermione berjuang tak kenal lelah menerobos isolasi korespondensi lokasi tempat tinggal Harry dengan menyewa puluhan burung hantu pos berharga tinggi.

"Vincent Crabbe termashyur dengan reputasi solid sebagai bujangan yang masih senang melajang sekaligus bajingan brutal paling susah ditaklukkan," Ginny mengambil sloki kopi seduh dan menyesap seteguk. Meletakkan kembali cangkir keramik bermotif palet hitam putih ke tempat semula, wanita bersurai semerah kobaran api itu menjembrengkan fakta dan kenyataan lain yang menunggu di depan mata.

"Kau pikir lelaki yang tidak punya rasa hormat seperti Crabbe akan percaya dengan pengakuan kehamilanmu? Aku yakin hidung belang kelas kakap seperti Crabbe yang terbiasa mencampakkan wanita semudah membuang air seni pasti menganggap kehamilanmu sebagai lelucon besar. Lagu lama dan siasat kedaluwarsa untuk menjebaknya dalam ikatan pernikahan."

"Betul, Hermione. Tak ada percintaan permanen bagi marmot keparat yang tak pernah bersikap bersahabat seperti Crabbe. Paling-paling dia hanya berbaik hati memberimu uang insentif aborsi," Harry menandaskan gelasnya, tangan kanan-nya teracung ke atas pelipis, memijat-mijat bekas luka kelabu berbentuk kilat menyambar.

"Selain itu, bagaimana jika Crabbe berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua? Aku harap kau membawa Remembrall saat mengonfrontasi Crabbe tentang malam bergelora penuh desahan bergetar yang kalian lewati bersama," Padma yang mencabuti daun-daun kuning di pot tanaman pakis menyambung mengukuhkan.

Remembrall sendiri merupakan bola kaca ingat semua, medium magis yang berfungsi untuk memperingatkan seseorang akan hal esensial yang dilupakannya.

Menekan jari ke bibir, Hermione membendung dorongan menjerit histeris dengan kekuatan setara ledakan bom atom. Oh ya, tentu saja ia sudah memperhitungkan semua khayalan visual kejam yang dilontarkan teman-temannya.

Ia tahu, memaksa penyihir bertangan besi penggemar wanita tuna susila seperti Vincent Crabbe untuk bertanggung jawab dan mengakui benih yang disemai di rahimnya sama saja seperti menegakkan benang basah.

Ia sadar, tak akan ada bayangan hidup enak, rasa sentosa dalam sukma atau kehidupan pernikahan semulus jalan bebas hambatan jika mengawini bedebah celaka yang menjengkelkan dan suka berpuas diri seperti Vincent Crabbe.

Tapi, apa lagi yang bisa diperbuatnya? Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk menebus dosa fatal dan ketololan kencan satu malam yang dilakoninya? Semenjak tersentak sadar dan terbangun sendirian di kamar utama rumah berlibur Crabbe (tanpa surat atau pesan, hanya ditemani peri rumah yang menuntutnya untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan), Hermione tahu derit roda hidupnya telah ambruk, jatuh luruh ke tanah.

Bagaimana mungkin gadis rumahan yang pantang berhubungan intim di luar ikatan pernikahan seperti dirinya bisa terbius kenikmatan dan terjerumus sedalam ini? Menyerahkan keperawanan, bercinta pertama kali dan bahkan berkali-kali sampai pagi tanpa proteksi Mantra Kontrasepsi bersama seorang laki-laki jahanam yang selalu datang dan pergi sesuka hati?

Sejujurnya, ia juga tak sudi menadahkan tangan memohon-mohon, mengiba-ngiba seperti pengemis cinta. Namun, ia tak mungkin berdiam diri, meratap menggerung-gerung menunggu perutnya tumbuh membelendung. Ia juga tak akan pernah menyetujui aborsi, jalur pembunuhan keji yang tak layak diterima si jabang bayi. Janin tak berdosa yang tak patut dipersalahkan atas perbuatan nista ayah dan ibunya...

Meraba sayang perutnya yang masih rata, Hermione menggelinding perlahan menuju jendela berbingkai di ujung dinding, tak mengacuhkan alis ketiga teman setianya yang naik bertanya-tanya. Mengusap lembah tenggorokan yang mampat tersumbat air mata, Hermione memandangi barisan pepohonan willow dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang bermandikan kabut emosi.

Ya, setelah melalui banyak kontemplasi, meditasi dan perenungan diri (termasuk meminta masukan nasihat dari orangtuanya yang bertransmigrasi ke Australia), Hermione menolak mundur tanpa berusaha. Apapun yang akan terjadi, bayi tak berdosa yang tumbuh di rahimnya harus mendapat pengakuan dan nama belakang sang ayah.

Apapun yang akan terjadi, Crabbe harus menjadikan dirinya sebagai miliknya.

Miliknya dan hanya miliknya...

* * *

Mati-matian mempertahankan stok kesabaran yang masih dimilikinya, Hermione menyeringai galak, menatap tak senang sekretaris pribadi bertampang berani yang berdiri arogan di balik meja granit.

Memasang senyum teramat angkuh, Chianti Margarita Fortescue balas memelototi Hermione dengan ketidaksukaan yang tak ditutup-tutupi. Selaput pelangi mata besar berkilauan-nya yang seterang cahaya pagi hari menyipit dalam kebencian sangat.

"Sudah berkali-kali kubilang, kau tak bisa bertemu Mr Crabbe. Dia sedang sibuk sekarang," Chianti membuka mulut dengan mantap, tersenyum cantik dan berkata dengan suara manis palsu berbahaya.

"Sibuk tidur ngorok atau tidak, aku harus bertemu dengan Crabbe detik ini juga," gugat Hermione tak mau kalah, suaranya yang meninggi marah membuat rona merah membakar menyebar di bidang wajahnya.

"Tidak sopan sekali kau ini," Chianti mengerjap dengan keluguan yang dibuat-buat, sebelah sudut mulutnya naik mengguratkan seutas senyum penghinaan. Memandang mengejek, teman sekamar Melinda Bobbin di asrama Slytherin itu merapikan tiga bundel perkamen halus kekuningan yang tersampir serampangan di dekat wadah pena bulu berujung emas.

"Pebisnis sesibuk Mr Crabbe mana punya waktu untuk tidur ngorok di siang hari. Yah, walaupun sesekali dia tidur siang juga sih. Tidur siang yang menyenangkan, kalau kau tahu maksudku," Chianti mendesah dengan nada menggoda, menjilat bibir ranumnya dengan lagak kurang ajar.

Gerakan simbolis yang secara tidak langsung menegaskan kecurigaan Hermione bahwa wanita idiot gila berambut coklat keemasan itu terpilih sebagai sekretaris pribadi Crabbe karena kecakapan di tempat tidur, bukan karena ketajaman otak dan kecerdasan emosional. Dua elemen substansial yang sudah pasti tak pernah dimiliki siswa rumah asrama berlidah ular.

Menyusupkan satu tangan ke rambut sarang ikal yang digelung di puncak kepala, Hermione menyumpahi dengung kosong pembicaraan berkelok-kelok yang harus dilalui hanya untuk bertemu dengan Crabbe.

Tak seperti sekuriti berjenggot runcing dan resepsionis bertampang khawatir di lantai bawah yang tahu diri dan dengan senang hati mempersilahkannya masuk setelah ia berbohong habis-habisan, mengaku-aku memiliki jadwal temu penting dengan Crabbe, Chianti memilih mematuhi mekanisme birokrasi yang tak kenal basa-basi.

Sedari Hermione menapakkan kaki di koridor marmer yang dihiasi lukisan renaisans, umbul-umbul lambang keluarga Crabbe dan deretan lampu emas berhias, keponakan perempuan Florean Fortescue, pemilik toko es krim _Florean Fortescue's_ di Diagon Alley itu tak bosan-bosannya menghadang niatnya nyelonong masuk ke ruangan kantor Crabbe.

"Dengar, Miss Fortescue. Kau cukup bilang pada Crabbe kalau Hermione Jean Granger ingin bertemu. Dia pasti mempersilahkan aku masuk sesaat setelah kau memberitahunya," Hermione mendorong dagu, menatap wajah licin Chianti dengan sorot tegar, kukuh dan bergemuruh.

"Taktik basi, Miss Granger. Muslihat lawas yang mudah tertebak," Chianti mengangguk mencemooh, mengetuk-ngetukkan kuku runcing bermanikur-nya di margin papan ketik komputer. Teknologi Muggle yang mau tak mau dipakai kaum penyihir pebisnis jika tak ingin tergerus perkembangan zaman.

"Sudah banyak pelacur panggilan dan wanita gampangan murahan yang menggunakan trik tak kreatif seperti itu. Bilang saja pada Mr Crabbe kalau aku datang dan dia pasti senang. Ow! Kau pikir aku bisa terperdaya semudah itu?" Chianti menyibak rambut coklat mapel ke balik bahu, mengirimkan sebersit cengiran licik yang membuat api amarah di dada Hermione memercik.

Membasahi bibir marahnya yang menegang, cuping hidung Hermione mekar dalam kegusaran. Ya Tuhan, dosa luar biasa apa yang pernah dicetaknya sehingga harus terus berurusan dengan dua lulusan Slytherin mengesalkan yang jauh dari kata mengesankan? Duo putri cantik dari garis bangsawan yang sepertinya terlahir ke dunia hanya untuk membuat hidupnya menderita?

Lihat saja, setelah Melinda Bobbin yang menghancurkan kariernya semudah meremukkan kerupuk, kini giliran Chianti Margarita Fortescue. Junior Slytherin tak tahu malu yang berusaha menjegal kancah pertempuran akbarnya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dan pernikahan.

Menggerakkan rahang maju mundur, Hermione mengutuk kuat-kuat. Sebenarnya, ia tak suka memakai jalur kekerasan yang berpotensi menghancurkan kariernya yang sudah di ujung tanduk. Melinda Bobbin yang bernafsu mendepaknya dari jajaran pegawai Kementerian Sihir Inggris pasti memanfaatkan noda kerusuhan kali ini untuk memecatnya tanpa uang pesangon.

Tapi, apa boleh buat. Jika Chianti tetap berkeras melarangnya menjumpai Crabbe, ia siap memingsankan penyihir berlidah cerewet itu dengan Mantra Bius. Persetan dengan konsekuensinya. Saat ini, yang diperlukan di kondisi mepet dan terpepet ini hanya satu.

Bertemu muka dan menuntut pertanggung jawaban dari pria yang sudah menghamilinya...

Lagipula, sebagai Nona-Serba-Tahu-Segala, mana mau ia dipencundangi dan dibodoh-bodohi oleh kepala dungu yang gemar mengenakan pakaian serba terbuka seperti Chianti Margarita. Wanita lancang berpendirian bebas yang nama depan serta tengahnya diambil dari nama minuman keras.

Untungnya, sebelum Hermione membuat Chianti hancur lebur dan babak belur dengan tongkat sihir siap pakai yang tersimpan di saku mantel, suara kasar dan tajam penuh perintah merebak dari interkom.

"Chianti! Lekas bawa portofolio perusahaan Draco Malfoy ke ruanganku. Segera!"

"Baik, Mr Crabbe," Chianti berbicara penuh gairah, dengan sengaja membuka tiga kancing atas kemeja flanel biru permata yang disetik halus. Mengerling menghina, Chianti mendekap berkas keuangan di dada, melenggang bebas melewati Hermione dengan sepasang kaki panjang kencang nan jenjang.

Mengejang waspada, bersyukur dirinya terlupakan untuk sementara, Hermione mengawasi saat Chianti menggarut lubang kunci dan mendorong pegangan pintu berbentuk kepala ular. Tepat di saat daun pintu perak menghambur terbuka, Hermione menyerobot masuk, menikung cepat memasuki sarang luas dengan eternit dan langit-langit tinggi mirip katedral.

"Hei! Cepat keluar dari sini, Darah Lumpur!"

Raungan melengking Chianti yang senyaring peluit kabut berdentum menggetarkan telinga, menarik perhatian Crabbe yang bersimpuh nyaman di balik meja pualam. Menyatukan jemari membentuk piramida, mata hitam Crabbe berkilau tajam saat Chianti melompat seperti kucing menerkam tikus, mencengkeram sebelah lengan Hermione sampai kebas.

"Maafkan saya, Sir. Saya akan segera mengenyahkan hama penyakit mata ini," Chianti menyeringai agak jahat, terus mengencangkan jepitan tangannya yang mirip tang di pergelangan lengan Hermione yang memberontak gila-gilaan.

"Lepaskan dia, Chianti," Crabbe menyela pelan, topeng kemarahan terpasang di wajahnya saat sekretaris pribadinya menggeleng tegas, menolak mentah-mentah ultimatum perintah yang diberikan.

"Tapi, Sir. Darah Lumpur ini-" Chianti mengerut menciut ketika Crabbe mengirimkan tatapan singkat menakutkan. Melepaskan Hermione yang masih melolong marah-marah, Chianti bergeser menjauh dengan gerakan sekaku batang pohon. Bola mata coklat emasnya membelalak di dalam rongga, mendelik memelototi wajah Hermione yang semerah tomat ceri masak.

"Letakkan portofolio bisnis Draco Malfoy di meja seberang, Chianti," Crabbe bangkit dari posisinya, menunjuk meja ukir mahoni yang diapit sofa berlengan nyaman berlapis kain. Berjalan tegap dengan aura kesombongan khas, Crabbe maju menyongsong Hermione yang berdiri was-was di atas sepasang kaki berhias sandal manik bertali.

"Tapi, Sir..."

"Tinggalkan kami berdua, Chianti," Crabbe memukul mundur asisten pribadinya dengan suara sedingin marmer dan sorot sengit setajam ujung besi. Mengangguk paham, sadar dirinya tak punya pilihan, Chianti tersenyum dingin dan formal sebelum berlayar keluar dengan pembawaan seringan angin dan awan.

"Batalkan semua agenda rapat dan konferensi pers hari ini, Chianti. Pastikan tak ada yang mengganggu kami!" Crabbe berteriak ke punggung pongah sekretaris utamanya yang menutup pintu dengan tarikan keras.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan pernah mempekerjakan idiot tak karuan bermulut kotor dan kurang ajar seperti dia," Hermione mengawasi dingin Crabbe yang menyegel rangka pintu dengan Mantra Penolak Gangguan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sebagai sekretaris pribadi, Chianti tahan banting dan cukup ahli," Crabbe mencoba memancing di air keruh, sengaja menyelipkan konotasi penuh arti di suku kata 'cukup ahli'.

"Ya, ya, ya. Dia memang pemburu harta tergaya sepanjang masa dengan riwayat kelahiran tak tercela. Bukan tandingan penyihir kelahiran Muggle biasa yang bukan siapa-siapa seperti diriku ini."

"Cemburu, Granger?" Crabbe tersenyum lebar dan keras, menyeringai senang mempelajari rona merah tipis yang merajah pipi Hermione. Meraba setiap lekuk tubuh Hermione dengan sentuhan mata, Crabbe memandang penuh perhitungan.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Chianti dan wanita-wanita kaya memesona yang pernah intim dengannya, Hermione yang buta mode memang tak ada apa-apanya. Lihat saja penampilan berantakan Hermione siang ini. Berbalut jubah muslin kuning pisang yang ketinggalan zaman, performa Hermione semakin acak-acakan dengan kondisi sanggul megar mengembang yang mulai terlepas dari efek minyak pelumas.

Kendati demikian, Hermione tetaplah satu-satunya wanita paling menggairahkan yang mampu mengguncang pusat diri kelelakian. Penyihir menggiurkan paling diinginkan yang dalam waktu dekat akan menjadi miliknya.

Miliknya dan hanya miliknya...

"Uh... aku tidak... um... cemburu," gagap Hermione malu, menyapukan tangan di wajahnya yang memerah jambu, memotong fantasi vulgar dan imajinasi jorok Crabbe yang berlarian ke sembarang arah.

Mengesampingkan iris pekat Crabbe yang berpijar seperti predator penasaran, Hermione menyumpah marah, melangkah ke meja lonjong berlapis kulit yang dipenuhi globe bulan, medali ukir timbul dan pot meranti berisi rangkaian bunga rampai. Oke, sejujurnya ia benar-benar cemburu dan berharap Chianti serta wanita penggoda pelepas syahwat lainnya menyingkir sepenuhnya dari kehidupan Crabbe.

Tapi, siapa dia? Meski tengah mengandung, belum tentu ia punya hak untuk memasung agenda biologis calon suaminya. Walau dalam waktu dekat ia bakal menikahi Crabbe, belum tentu ia punya wewenang melarang calon suaminya mendatangi ranjang wanita liar manapun yang dikehendakinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tidak cemburu," Crabbe menatap dengan mata penuh senyum dan tawa, seringai diktator arogan membelah wajahnya saat Hermione mengangkat dagu dengan angkuh.

"Betul sekali. Aku tidak cemburu," Hermione mengulang kukuh, mengendalikan degup jantung yang bertalu-talu dengan menggulung dan memainkan globe bulan. Ya ampun, harus menyembah-nyembah pengakuan dan surat pernikahan saja sudah cukup memalukan. Jangan sampai pria jumawa seperti Crabbe mengetahui denyut kecemburuan tak terduga yang bisa mengacaukan semua rencana.

Termasuk emosi gila yang mulai merebak di sukma-nya...

Hasrat kepemilikan yang tumbuh perlahan-lahan sejak malam percintaan mereka yang membara...

"Lalu, untuk apa kau memaksa bertemu denganku? Apa ada hal yang bisa aku bantu?" Crabbe melangkah protektif, kedua lengannya terbuka lebar-lebar membimbing Hermione menuju meja ukir mahoni. Mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi hingga mencapai atas kening, tanpa banyak tanya Hermione menerima uluran tangan Crabbe dan jatuh ke atas salah satu kursi berlengan beralas bantal.

"Kau mau minum apa? Anggur merah? Wiski Api Tua Odgens? Atau mungkin minuman soda?" Crabbe bertanya ramah, mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke bufet minuman.

"Aku lebih suka havermut atau susu bercampur madu, tolong. Semua minuman yang kau sebutkan tak baik bagi wanita hamil."

"Hamil?" Crabbe bersiul pelan dari balik gigi, menuangkan anggur merah untuk dirinya sendiri. Menyesap perlahan, Crabbe memandang mengejek, mentertawakan pendapat pantang berhubungan intim sebelum menikah yang digembar-gemborkan Hermione sewaktu mereka bersekolah dulu.

"_Well, well, well_. Siapa sangka gadis pingitan yang membenci seks bebas seperti dirimu bisa berubah menjadi wanita pezina."

"_Well, well, well_. Siapa sangka bajingan dingin berlidah licin yang mencintai seks bebas seperti dirimu bisa berubah menjadi otak udang yang tak paham manfaat alat pengaman," sergah Hermione marah, kepalan tangannya berdenyut-denyut, gatal total ingin menggeprek wajah congkak menghina Crabbe dengan tinju kosong beruntun.

Tersedak tawa, Crabbe memandangi wajah berpendar merah Hermione dari atas bibir gelas. Inilah yang paling disukainya dari Hermione Jean Granger. Di tengah badai kehidupan dan problematika pelik sekalut apapun, gadis berotak sibuk itu pantang menangis menggerung-gerung, terpuruk ketakutan dan menampakkan kelemahan sekecil apapun.

"Oh? Sepertinya secara tidak langsung kau menyatakan kalau diriku-lah pihak yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan tak diinginkan?" ucap Crabbe menggoda, menekan dorongan hasrat menerkam tubuh menggemaskan Hermione saat itu juga. Jika tak mengingat nasihat bibi buyut Irma untuk memperpanjang siksaan mental, ia mungkin sudah berlutut memuja saat itu juga, menciumi setiap senti kulit Hermione yang terbuka.

"Yah, maaf kalau aku mengecewakanmu, Vincent Crabbe. Tapi ini darah dagingmu. Hasil dari... um... percintaan spontan kita dua bulan silam," Hermione menghempaskan napas dengan irama tak menentu, denyut nadinya bergemuruh di telinganya saat kilas balik percintaan manis mereka berlinang di ingatan.

Yah, jika bukan karena ucapan sayang, kata-kata cinta dan kalimat kepemilikan penuh pemujaan yang dilontarkan Crabbe sewaktu menguasai dan mendominasi tubuhnya, mungkin ia tak akan berani menuntut pertanggung jawaban. Jika bukan karena gairah membara yang memenuhi tatapan atau suara lembut penuh cinta yang menenangkan telinga, mungkin ia tak akan berharap banyak seperti ini.

Menyeringai arogan seperti petarung bayaran, Crabbe bersenandung bahagia. Akhirnya, impian liar dan obsesi gelap terdalamnya menjadi kenyataan. Hermione Jean Granger, penyihir berkualitas nomor satu yang dikenal khayalak luas mengemis-ngemis pernikahan pada biang kebencian seperti dirinya. Hermione Jean Granger, antek kebenaran berkarakter angkuh dan tenang akhirnya datang secara sukarela ke pelukan penyihir hitam jahat seperti dirinya.

"Jika kau tak percaya, aku bersedia dites dengan Detektor Kejujuran atau Ramuan Kebenaran Veritaserum," Hermione berkata dengan suara tertekan, tak tahan lagi menghadapi seringai keji penuh spekulasi yang menyentuh bibir angkuh lawan bicaranya.

"Jika alat pendeteksi kebenaran tersebut menyatakan kau tidak berbohong, lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Uang? Ganti rugi aborsi?" Crabbe mengeringkan isi gelas kristal, menggerus Hermione dengan ekspresi penolakan dingin tak berperasaan.

"Aku tidak butuh aborsi atau uang haram-mu, dasar siamang sialan!" umpat Hermione buas, suara marahnya meninggi menjadi teriakan sekencang tembakan altileri.

"Oh? Lalu apa maumu? Pernikahan?" Crabbe mengunci Hermione dengan pandangan tak tertembus, manik sepekat kegelapan tengah malamnya menatap dengan intensitas pekat.

"Ya! Pernikahan. Aku tak mau anakku lahir tanpa ayah dan ikatan pernikahan yang sah!" Hermione mengepalkan tangan di kedua sisi tubuh, amarah murni sepanas periuk api neraka berpendar dan meledak di wajahnya tatkala Crabbe terbahak-bahak lantang.

"Menikah? Apa kau ingin melakukan reformasi sosial, Granger? Membaurkan penyihir darah agung dengan kelahiran Muggle?" Crabbe menatap ke dalam gelas sebelum tersenyum sopan dengan sedikit aura mengancam.

"Apa kau tahu berapa banyak wanita tak tahu diuntung yang mencoba menjebakku dengan modus operandi serupa? Apa kau tahu berapa banyak serangga penggoda yang mencoba menggembosi harta bendaku dengan akal bulus senada?"

Duduk berang dengan tinju terangkat, Hermione menggeleng tak percaya. Giginya yang mengatup rapat bergemeretak, mengerut mengencang terhantam kekecewaan telak.

Ya Tuhan, lagi-lagi dirinya rancu dan salah memproyeksikan kekuatan cinta obsesif yang memercik-mercik ceria di malam percintaan mereka. Lagi-lagi dirinya terlalu tinggi menilai diri sendiri, menganggap kepuasan absolut dan gairah percintaan yang meledak-ledak seperti kembang api sebagai indikasi bersatunya dua hati...

_Tolol, tolol, dasar kau tolol, Hermione. Mana mungkin pria dengan perilaku seliar iblis mau mengakui kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya? Mana mungkin penyihir keturunan murni yang selalu menjaga jarak strata seperti Vincent Crabbe mau menikahimu? Gadis yang secara sosial tak layak untuknya?_

Menarik napas keras-keras, Hermione meratakan roman wajah hingga sekaku penggilas adonan. Baiklah, baiklah. Sebagai wanita praktis dan logis, ia tak akan bersusah hati dan terpuruk meringkuk meskipun cecunguk pengecut seperti Vincent Crabbe menolak menikahinya.

Lagipula, gagal menikah bukan berarti dunia berakhir dan berhenti berputar. Daripada menanggung ejekan dan penghinaan metodis seperti ini, akan lebih baik jika ia mencari jalan keluar lain. Hijrah ke Australia dan menetap seatap bersama orangtuanya, mungkin. Rencana bagus yang entah mengapa baru terpikirkan di tengah-tengah penolakan getir yang menyakitkan.

_Kau tahu kenapa, Hermione. Hatimu yang naif, lugu dan ortodoks menginginkan buah hatimu tumbuh dalam keluarga utuh. Bukannya dibesarkan oleh ibu tunggal yang terancam mengalami kehancuran finansial..._

"Ya, keluarga utuh yang cuma ilusi, fiksi dan mimpi," Hermione bergumam menggerutu, mengambil tas tangan berenda yang tersampir di pangkuan. Tepat sebelum Hermione meluncur keluar tanpa permisi, Crabbe mencekal lengannya, memaksanya untuk kembali duduk di landasan kursi.

"Mau ke mana, Granger? Akar persoalan kita belum mencapai progres dan titik temu," Crabbe meremas tangan Hermione dengan hangat, gairah kekuasaan dan kepemilikan terdengar jelas dalam suaranya.

"Berhubung kau tak mau menikahiku, jelas saja tidak ada progres atau kemajuan dalam perbincangan ringan kita," Hermione merespon dengan suara manis berbahaya, tak luput menyisipkan peringatan bahwa dirinya bukan wanita masokis alkoholik atau martir sekuat martil yang rela menerima semua hinaan pedas tuan rumahnya.

"Aku mau menikahimu asalkan kau bersedia mematuhi semua perintah dan keinginanku," Crabbe bergerak ringan seperti pemburu mengintai mangsa, sepasang mata panas dan kuatnya berkilat oleh sinar fanatik obsesif yang menggila. Menyeruak duduk di samping Hermione yang membeliak terkejut, Crabbe mengusap halus sudut bibir Hermione yang terangkat masam dengan kelembutan yang mengejutkan.

Menelan ludah dengan susah-payah, Hermione menatap ragu. Entah mengapa permintaan Crabbe yang melayang melingkar di antara mereka seperti bayangan burung nasar membuat dirinya merasa seakan-akan tengah menjalin perjanjian dengan setan. Mematuhi semua instruksi dan perintah? Sanggupkah ia hidup bersama pria yang gemar mendua di balik mata?

"Um, perintah dan keinginan yang bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Hermione ragu-ragu, merengut sedikit saat Crabbe bergeser mendekat, mengusap dan meletakkan seruas jari di bawah dagunya.

"Perintah seperti kau tak boleh bekerja sesudah menikah. Kau juga harus tinggal di Crabbe Manor dan tak boleh keluar tanpa seizinku," Crabbe mengapitkan kedua tangan di pipi Hermione yang merona tanpa ampun.

"Oh, kalau hanya segitu sih, tak apa-apa," Hermione menyeringai pasrah, mengangguk nyaris tak tampak. Tak lagi bekerja di Kementerian Sihir Inggris bukan problema besar, toh kariernya yang dibangun dengan susah-payah sudah membentur tembok buntu yang tak bisa ditembus. Menetap permanen di Crabbe Manor juga tak menjadi masalah mengingat saat ini dirinya juga sedang kelabakan memikirkan uang sewa apartemen.

"Aku senang kita mencapai kesepakatan damai yang memuaskan kedua belah pihak," Crabbe membelai berani, menciumi setiap jemari Hermione dalam kecupan intim yang mengejutkan. Menjerat segenggam rambut Hermione yang terjulur ke luar dari sanggul, Crabbe membawa surai coklat lebat itu ke bibirnya, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi sampo vanila yang menguar.

"Er... apa aku boleh mengajukan permohonan?" Hermione berbisik serak, mencoba berpikir realistis di antara serbuan aroma laki-laki seksi yang melelehkan tulang belulangnya.

"Apa? Katakan saja," Crabbe menciumi pelipis Hermione dengan singkat dan posesif sebelum melingkarkan lengan di pundak Hermione, memaksa calon istrinya terkulai dan tergulung di dadanya.

"Begini, aku tahu kau tak serta-merta bisa melupakan kebiasaan dan kebudayaan masa lajang. Tapi kuharap, kau memiliki sedikit toleransi dan tenggang rasa. Yah, setidaknya aku harap kau tak berselingkuh terang-terangan dengan... uh... wanita-wanita simpananmu," bisik Hermione tersendat, memohon lirih tanpa keyakinan. Sebagai bagian dari komunitas penyihir, Hermione tahu pasti adat-istiadat laki-laki keturunan murni yang tak sungkan-sungkan bercinta dengan wanita lain tepat di depan mata kepala pasangan sah mereka.

Tersenyum penuh perhatian, Crabbe menyentuhkan jari di ujung hidung Hermione dengan sayang. Tanpa perlu diminta pun ia tak akan meneruskan petualangan liar yang lazim dilakukan kolega sebayanya. Jika kehangatan dan permainan erotis Hermione sudah menjadi miliknya, ia tak membutuhkan dekapan wanita lain. Wanita-wanita tak berguna yang dipakai dan didekatinya hanya untuk alat pelepas kebutuhan dan pengusir kebosanan.

"Aku berjanji, Hermione. Tak ada wanita lain selain dirimu," Crabbe menyentuhkan bibirnya yang sehalus bisikan di ujung mulut Hermione. Bersuka ria merasakan Hermione mengendur pasrah dalam pelukan posesifnya, Crabbe melumat dalam dan serakah. Membelenggu akal sehat Hermione dengan ciuman panas yang sarat janji gairah, Crabbe menggumamkan sorak kemenangan yang berkobar di dalam jiwa.

Akhirnya Hermione Jean Granger menjadi miliknya.

Miliknya dan hanya miliknya...

* * *

Mengunci pintu basemen yang melindungi koleksi pribadi miliknya, Crabbe menoleh tenang sewaktu langkah pelan berdesir di belakang punggungnya.

"Vincent? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Menatap dengan pandangan sayang, Crabbe menghampiri istrinya yang menguap mengantuk. Berbalut kimono rumah yang tak bisa menyembunyikan perut buncitnya yang membusung, rambut coklat lebat Hermione mengembang acak-acakan. Kondisi berantakan sehabis bangun tidur yang membuat hasrat laki-laki murni Crabbe melambung sampai ke titik klimaks tak tertahankan.

"Aku hanya menyegel permanen pintu ruang bawah tanah," jelas Crabbe halus, tersenyum dalam diam memikirkan ruangan dinding batu hitam yang selama bertahun-tahun dipakai sebagai tempat penyimpanan harta karun; foto-foto masa sekolah Hermione dan barang-barang pribadi yang dicuri dari Ruang Rekreasi.

"Segel permanen? Apa kau tak akan datang lagi ke ruang bawah tanah? Bagaimana jika suatu saat kau membutuhkan benda bersejarah apapun yang tersimpan di basemen?" Hermione melirik curiga pintu perunggu mengkilap yang berujung ke barak luas di bawah perut bumi. Meski sudah enam bulan menikah dan menetap di Crabbe Manor, Hermione tak banyak mengetahui seluk-beluk kastil kuno bergaya Georgian tersebut.

"Tidak. Buat apa aku ke sana saat kau sudah ada di sampingku?" Crabbe tersenyum penuh arti, mata pekatnya memicing licik seperti manik kucing. Memang, buat apa ia mengunjungi basemen jika ia sudah memiliki satu-satunya benda hidup yang bisa memuaskan dan menuntaskan obsesinya?

Ya, sama seperti saat ia mendisfungsikan Colin Creevey, Zacharias Smith dan Melinda Bobbin; boneka-boneka berjiwa yang dipakai untuk menggiring Hermione ke dalam perangkapnya, ia tak lagi membutuhkan ruang bawah tanah yang dulu sering disambanginya.

"Nah, nah, nah, daripada membahas ruang bawah tanah, mengapa kau keluar dari ranjang kita yang hangat dan nyaman?" Crabbe memeluk istrinya yang menyeringai mengantuk. Membimbing Hermione melewati galeri luas penuh lukisan masif, Crabbe membawa istrinya menuju kamar utama yang terletak di sayap utara.

"Aku terbangun dan kau tak ada di sampingku," Hermione tersenyum malu-malu kucing, memandangi mata gelap Crabbe yang berbinar begitu dalam. Salahkan sindrom ngidam saat hamil atau bukan, yang jelas meskipun selalu tertidur seperti orang mati, Hermione selalu kelimpungan mencari sentuhan, belaian dan ciuman suaminya setiap kali terjaga mendadak dari alam mimpi.

"Aku rasa aku terobsesi padamu, Mr Crabbe," Hermione merapatkan diri, tidur di dalam pelukan suaminya yang mengerang puas. Mengecup penuh kasih puncak kepala istrinya, Crabbe merapikan sulur rambut Hermione yang bertebaran. Seutas senyum culas melengkungkan bibir aristokratnya. Akhirnya, Hermione tak hanya menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Lebih dari itu, penyihir perempuan tegas dan tak suka basa-basi itu mulai terobsesi padanya.

Terobsesi pada pria yang rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya...

"Aku juga selalu terobsesi padamu, Mrs Crabbe," Crabbe menciumi setiap senti wajah Hermione. Membuka pintu kamar dan membaringkan istrinya di peraduan, Crabbe bersiap-siap menunjukkan seberapa dalam obsesi dan kepuasan yang dimilikinya karena berhasil menjadikan Hermione sebagai miliknya.

Miliknya dan hanya miliknya..

**TAMAT**


End file.
